Semper Fidelis (Spanish)
by Rosi Meloni Duchovny
Summary: Olivia intenta habituarse a su vida sin Stabler e intenta trabajar con Amaro. Pero un caso lleva la lleva al borde de la locura y sus amigos deben pedir ayuda a la única persona que creen que puede ayudarla. El problema es ¿Oliva querrá la ayuda, en especial viniendo de él?. BENSLER FOREVER. Clasificada M por el ultimo capítulo.
1. Nunca mas en mi vida

**Semper Fidelis**

 **Comencé a escribir esta historia en el momento en que Christopher Meloni dejo SVU. Se me hizo cuesta arriba terminarla porque con cada cosa que pasaba relacionada con la serie me desanimaba y no quería escribir más sobre ella. Ahora 7 años después al fin la termine. Tiene algunas alusiones a varios episodios de la serie, tanto antes de irse Chris como después, pero que conste que no será exacto dado que solo he visto dos episodios luego de salir Chris (Scorched Earth y Acceptable Loss) y ambos me partieron el alma. En fin, espero les guste esta historia. (PARA FANÁTICOS DE BENSLER). Clasificado M por el ultimo capitulo.**

 **Todos los personajes de Law & Order SVU le pertenecen a Dick Wolf y NBC Universal. **

**Nota:** Las bandas reflejadas en esta fic las vi en un documental de NatGeo. Me pareció super interesante. Aunque creo que las suavice un poco, en la TV las pintan mucho peor jajaja.

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Nunca más en mi vida**

Olivia Benson es considerada una de las mejores detectives de la Unidad de Victimas Especiales de Manhattan, con un porcentaje del 98% de casos resueltos con el ahora su ex compañero el detective Elliot Stabler. El dejo la Unidad luego de un tiroteo.

Elliot y Olivia eran muy unidos, tenían 12 años como compañeros, sabían todo uno sobre el otro, incluso las cosas que el otro preferiría olvidar. Cuando Elliot se fue Olivia quedo devastada, no sabía qué hacer o que sentir y perdió el juicio completamente y se reflejaba en la forma errática en la que actuaba en sus casos. El capitán de la Unidad, Donald Cragen le preocupaba el estado de Olivia, quien es como una hija para él. El decidió que lo mejor para ella era conseguirle un nuevo compañero, así que trajo a Nick Amaro.

Nick era un buen detective proveniente de Narcóticos, al comienzo Olivia no quería tener nada que ver con él y le hacía desplantes cada vez que podía. Incluso Nick le pidió a Cragen que le cambiara el compañero porque él creía que Olivia necesitaba un compañero en el que ella pudiera confiar; pero Cragen no lo hizo porque ya había estado en esa posición antes; Olivia una vez le pidió que le cambiara el compañero y él lo hizo; lo cual fue en una pérdida de tiempo dado que un par de semanas después volvió con Elliot otra vez. Esta vez no cometió el mismo error, dejo a Nick y Olivia juntos y funciono, con el pasar del tiempo empezaron a llevarse mejor y a trabajar bien juntos. Después de un año y medio juntos Olivia ya conocía el estilo y la forma de ser de Nick y el conocía la de ella, aprendieron a llevarse bien y desarrollaron una amistad, a pesar de que en algunos momentos tenían sus diferencias.

Un día llego lo que parecía ser un caso normal en una semana normal en SVU, pero resulto ser la última gota que el vaso de la vida de Olivia podía soportar.

La mañana del lunes el capitán Cragen les asigno un nuevo caso a Olivia y su equipo integrado por Nick, la detective Amanda Rollins y los detectives Fin Tutuola y John Munch. El caso era sobre una mujer entre los 20 y 25 encontrada flotando en el rio Hudson dentro de una bolsa negra, había sido torturada, violada y golpeada hasta la muerte.

Amanda, Nick y Olivia estaban en la oficina de la forense Melinda Warner revisando el informe de la autopsia, mientras que John y Fin estaban tratando de identificar a la víctima.

\- Sufrió mucho, internamente tiene fracturas en la mandíbula, radio, humero, clavícula, pelvis, fémur y tibia, aún no he podido precisar el objeto con el que fue golpeada; también tiene heridas punzantes en todo el cuerpo, fue penetrada múltiples veces, ya envié las muestras al laboratorio de ADN; la causa de muerte es por fractura del hueso temporal del cráneo por golpes propinados con un objeto contundente - dijo Melinda

\- Quienes le harían semejante cosa a una muchacha tan joven - dijo Amanda horrorizada

\- A mí me parece a trabajo de una pandilla, estaré más segura cuando sepa su identidad y con quienes se relacionaba- dijo Olivia mientras evaluaba las heridas

\- Yo estoy de acuerdo, esto tiene firma de pandilleros en todos lados - dijo Nick

\- No importa quién era su círculo de amigos, igual no se merecía lo que le paso; porque si no a todos los policías deberían matarnos por juntarnos con criminales - dijo Amanda

\- Tú te tomas todo tan literalmente Amanda, además yo jamás dije que se merecía que la mataran y vamos a encontrar a los bastardos que hicieron esto - dijo Nick

En ese momento Nick recibió una llamada de Fin y salió de la oficina forense con Amanda. Dejando solas a Olivia y Melinda.

\- Como aguantas las constantes peleas de esos dos? - pregunto Melinda

\- Honestamente ya me tienen harta, es algo nuevo todos los días, y no sé si es él o ella, pero te juro que un día los matare a ambos - dijo Olivia frustrada

\- Desearías estar con Elliot? - pregunto Melinda con cierto temor

\- No, para nada, a ese idiota no lo quiero ver nunca más en mi vida, ni me lo nombres; creo que estoy bien con Nick, siempre y cuando él y Amanda no estén en la misma habitación - dijo Olivia seriamente, aunque rio un poco hablando sobre Nick y Amanda

En eso Nick y Amanda volvieron a la habitación

\- Fin me dijo que ya habían identificado a la víctima, su nombre era Erika Lebron de 24 años de edad, residía en el Brooklyn y era miembro de los Latin Kings, conocidos por tráfico de armas, tráfico de drogas, extorsión, falsificación de documentos, robo y asesinato - dijo Nick

\- Como ya sospechábamos tenía que haber bandas de por medio, así que ya tengo mi primera lista de sospechosos, todas las bandas rivales de los Latin Kings obviamente - dijo Olivia

\- Olivia vamos, Fin dijo que nos reunimos en la casa de la avenida Riverdale, donde se juntan los Latin Kings - dijo Nick con sarcásticamente

-Si vamos; hasta luego Melinda - dijo Olivia y se fue

En el auto Olivia iba conduciendo, Nick de copiloto y Amanda en el asiento trasero. Olivia les dio una especie de ultimátum a los dos en ese momento.

\- Vamos a un lugar muy peligroso, a meternos con gente muy peligrosa, les agradecería que dejaron sus peleas estúpidas para cuando volvamos a la estación, entendido - dijo Olivia

\- Si, por supuesto - dijeron Nick y Amanda al mismo tiempo


	2. Latin Kings, Rivales y Aliados

**Todos los personajes de Law & Order SVU le pertenecen a Dick Wolf y NBC Universal. **

**Nota:** Las bandas reflejadas en esta fic las vi en un documental de NatGeo. Me pareció super interesante. Aunque creo que las suavice un poco, en la TV las pintan mucho peor jajaja.

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Latin Kings, Rivales y Aliados**

Al llegar al lugar se reunieron con Fin y John quienes los estaban esperando para ir a interrogar a Antonio Fernández (aka King Tone), el jefe de la banda a la que creían que pertenecía la víctima. Cuando entraron a la casa inmediatamente todos voltearon a verlos, es típico de pandilleros reconocer policías. Olivia y el equipo fue directamente a donde estaba sentado Antonio rodeado de su grupo.

\- Detective Benson, si quería venir a visitarme pudo haber venido sola, no necesitaba los 4 guardaespaldas; aunque admito que me alegra ver que dejo a detective Stabler en casa - dijo Antonio riendo

\- Hay Antonio tú siempre tan simpático, lástima que es una visita oficial, así que quiero que tus amiguitos se pierdan de mi vista - dijo Olivia seriamente

\- Sus deseos son ordenes detective, que bueno que le gusta la privacidad - dijo Antonio con una sonrisa picara

\- Antonio vamos a al punto, tengo a una de tus chicas, Erika Lebron está en mi morgue; ¿qué sabes al respecto?, ¿te hizo enojar y la mataste?, O molesto a otro y ellos la mataron? - pregunto Olivia mostrándole a Antonio las fotos de la autopsia de Erika. Antonio parecía sorprendido y Olivia lo noto.

\- Yo no tengo nada que ver con esto, yo no le haría algo así a una cosa tan dulce, busca respuesta a tus preguntas en otro lugar - dijo Antonio, se levantó de la mesa y se retiro

Olivia y los chicos salieron del establecimiento y regresaron a la SVU. Una vez hay John y Fin llamaron a Olivia a una de las salas de interrogación para hablar con ella.

\- Paso algo? ¿Que hacemos aquí? - pregunto Olivia sorprendida

\- ¿Porque Antonio los conoce a Elliot y a ti, que tienen que ver con él? No es la clase de persona con la que deberías meterte, Baby Girl te estás pasando de la línea, si es que tal cosa existe en tu caso - dijo Fin preocupado

\- Por amor de Dios dejen de tratarme como una niña de 5 años, se lo que hago, Antonio nos conoció en una durante la investigación de un violador hace 2 años en ese vecindario, una de sus chicas fue víctima, era un sospecho, pero él no hizo, atrapamos al correcto; como era de esperarse Stabler fue un patán con él y por eso dijo lo que dijo lo que dijo y ya basta de hablar de él - dijo Olivia

\- Liv, es que nosotros nos preocupamos por ti - dijo John

\- Bueno basta de hacerlo, soy una niña grande y se cuidarme sola - dijo Olivia y salió de la sala de interrogación

En la sala de conferencias Nick y Amanda revisaban evidencia mientras esperaban a Olivia; cuando esta entro Nick inmediatamente noto que algo pasaba y le susurro en el oído

-Olivia, todo bien? - susurro Nick

-Sí, nada de qué preocuparte, solo tonterías - dijo Olivia sonriendo falsamente, sabiendo que Nick no se daría cuenta si era falsa o verdadera

-Amanda que tenemos sobre las bandas rivales de los Latin Kings - pregunto Olivia a Amanda que había estado observando la escena entre ella y Nick

\- Bueno tenemos a los Folk Nation, los Trinitarios y los MS - 13; todos criminales obviamente, algunas de sus actividades son prostitución de niños, tráfico de drogas, armas y personas, lavado de dinero, secuestro y asesinato por nombrar algunas - dijo Amanda

\- Porque querías saber eso?, ¿estas convencida de que ellos mismo no la mataron? - pregunto Nick a Olivia

\- No estoy convencida de nada en este punto, pero Antonio parecía realmente sorprendido, y como lo conozco sé que no es buen actor - dijo Olivia

\- Bueno y entonces qué hacemos? - pregunto Nick

\- Vamos a ir a visitar a nuestro amigo Larry Hoover, jefe de los Folk Nation para empezar, luego seguimos con los otros - dijo Olivia

\- Eso es peligro, porque no dejamos las cosas como están hasta que tengamos más evidencias - dijo Amanda

\- Que ingenua eres Amanda, aquí en New York no se puede dejar correr el tiempo, hay que combatir fuego con fuego - dijo Nick

\- Mejor no lo pude haber dicho - dijo Olivia chocando sus manos con Nick mientras salían de la sala

Fin, John, las fiscales Casey Novak y Alexandra Cabbot y el capitán Cragen entraron a la sala justo después de que Nick y Olivia se fueran

\- Y Benson y Amaro dónde están? - pregunto Cragen a Amanda

\- Se fueron a visitar a los Folk Nation, luego a los Trinitarios y después a los MS -13 - dijo Amanda

\- Es oficial Olivia perdió la cabeza y Amaro no la controla - dijo Casey

\- No era necesario, él estaba de acuerdo con ella, dijo algo sobre el fuego contra fuego - dijo Amanda

\- Es que usted empareja a Olivia con unos compañeros tan locos como ella - dijo Alex al Capitán Cragen

\- Eso es cierto, pero también es verdad que la locura a Liv le da por épocas; tenía algunas semanas tranquila, ahora volvió otra vez con la locura - dijo Jonh

\- Baby Girl no está bien desde que Stabler la dejo, yo no veo ninguna mejoría en ella, sigue igual de perdida e infeliz que hace un año y medio, y aparentemente nada de lo que hacemos parece funcionar - dijo Fin

\- Yo tampoco sé que hacer, me parte el alma verla así - dijo Cragen

\- Amanda si la hubieras conocido antes de ese tiroteo sabrías de los que hablamos; Stabler era locura y ella lo ponía en su sitio, era la voz de la razón y al mismo tiempo irradiaba compasión y ternura; ahora solo parece fría y llena de rabia - dijo Alex

\- Me habría encantado verla así, porque tienes razón, es fría y honestamente le tengo miedo - dijo Amanda

Mientras Olivia y Nick estaban en el sitio de reunión de los Folk Nation, una casa en frente del Herbert Von King Park en Bed-Stuy, Brooklyn. Olivia camino hasta donde estaba Larry Hoover, jefe de la pandilla; mientras es resto de los hombres la miraban mientras pasaba.

\- A que debo la vista de una belleza como tú? - pregunto Larry

\- Que galán, pero dejemos la actuación de lado y dime que tienes que ver con la chica que asesinaron de los Latin Kings, sé que ellos no te agradan - dijo Olivia

\- Tienes razón esos cerdos malditos no me agradan, pero yo no tengo nada que ver con su puta, haya ellos que le hicieron - dijo Larry

\- No mientas, si mientes lo sabré y te acechare hasta que pagues por ello - dijo Nick

\- Por qué no mejor cierras la boca, prefiero hablar con la linda chica e ignorar que estas aquí - dijo Larry

\- Porque no aprendes modales y le respondes la pregunta a mi compañero - dijo Olivia

\- Ok, bueno ya que lo pides tan amablemente, te vuelvo a decir que yo no tuve nada que ver con eso, punto final a esta conversación - dijo Larry y les señalo la salida

Olivia y Nick se retiraron y fueron en busca de los MS - 13. Esto se reunían en un centro de pool en la calle Lorimer en Williamsburg, Brooklyn. El jefe de la banda Tito Pérez estaba jugando pool con otros hombres cuando Olivia se acercó a él y le quito el palo de las manos.

\- Hey perra que te pasa? - dijo Tito

\- Cuida tus palabras, no querrás que vayamos a dar un paseo - dijo Olivia

\- Tú también deberías cuidar la tuya, tienes una gran boca para ser mujer; ¿que se le ofrece oficiales? - dijo Tito

\- ¿Respuestas sobre Erika Lebrón, la conoces?, una de las chicas de los Latin Kings? - pregunto Olivia

-No, yo no tengo nada que ver con ella o los perros de los Kings, ese no es problema mío que hagan con sus mujeres; pero de seguro esa puta se pasó de la raya y le dieron su merecido, a las mujeres hay que darles su merecido para que se comporten y si no aprenden a comportarse te desases de ellas - dijo Tito mientras que sus acompañantes se sobresaltaron

\- Que interesante filosofía, acaso estas admitiendo que eres culpable de asalto y violencia domestica - dijo Olivia

\- No jamás he hecho eso, tuve la suerte de que todas mis chicas se saben comportar - dijo Tito con una sonrisa

\- Por supuesto - dijo Olivia sarcásticamente

\- Si y si quiere puedo dejarla a usted con su asesora, tal vez aprende a comportarse como una dama - dijo Tito

\- No gracias, para empezar tu no reconocerías a una dama, aunque la tuvieras enfrente; nos vemos pronto - dijo Olivia y ella y Nick se fueron

En el auto mientras se dirigían a East New York para ver a los Trinitarios, Olivia tenía grandes sospechas de los MS - 13.

\- Olivia pasa algo? - pregunto Nick

\- Si, es como una sensación extraña, creo que Tito y los MS - 13 ocultan algo, sus hombres pusieron una cara de fantasmas cuando nombre a Erika; la conocen y saben más de lo que dicen; fue una reacción completamente diferente a la de los Folk y los Latin, empiezo a creer que son culpables - dijo Olivia

\- Si tienes razón ellos no van a hablar y tampoco van a caer fácilmente - dijo Nick

\- Lo sé, por eso necesitamos hablar con los asociados - dijo Olivia

\- Como? ¿No entiendo? - dijo Nick

\- Las bandas aliadas de los Latin Kings, esos si saben algo soltaran la sopa en contra de los MS - 13 - dijo Olivia

\- Y quienes son las bandas aliadas? - pregunto Nick

\- Bloods, son mafia rusa y People Nation, nativos de aquí; los visitaremos después de que terminemos con los Trinitarios - dijo Olivia

Los Trinitarios se reunían en una casa en la avenida flatlands de East New York. Nick y Olivia llegaron y fueron directo a hablar con Santiago Guerrero, el jefe de la banda.

\- ¿Buenas Tardes Santiago, te diviertes? - dijo Olivia al verlo sentado en una mesa rodeado de mujeres

\- Por supuesto, y si te nos unes la pasare muchísimo mejor - dijo Santiago

-No, pero gracias por la oferta, vine aquí a hablarte de Erika, ¿miembro de los Latin Kings que apareció muerta, que sabes tú al respecto? - pregunto Olivia

\- Nada, a mí no me van a culpar de lo que haga King Tone con sus perras, ese no es mi problema, yo no tengo nada que ver y si eso es todo lo que quería saber puede retirarse - dijo Santiago

\- No te preocupes estaremos en contacto - dijo Olivia y se fue.

Olivia y Nick luego fueron a Little Odessa a hablar con Vladimir Seredova Líder de los Bloods, y él tenía una historia divertida que contar.

\- Buenas Tardes detectives, los estaba esperando – dijo Vladimir

\- En serio y eso a que se debe? – pregunto Olivia

\- Los rumores corren rápido, ya se lo que ocurrió con Erika Lebron – dijo Vladimir

\- Y asumo que tiene una teoría sobre ello? – pregunto Nick

\- Por supuesto, King Tone tiene la costumbre de mandar a sus chicas en misiones a bandas rivales para averiguar secretos, si las descubren las violan, torturan y matan; no me sorprendería saber que eso le paso a Erika – dijo Vladimir

\- Bueno gracias por la interesante teoría, estaremos en contacto – dijo Olivia y ella y Nick se retiran del restaurante.

\- Ese hombre está loco, tú crees una palabra de lo que dijo? – pregunto Nick

\- La verdad no lo sé, pero parece algo coherente, de están pandillas me espero cualquier cosa – dijo Olivia


	3. Una Promesa

**Todos los personajes de Law & Order SVU le pertenecen a Dick Wolf y NBC Universal. **

**Nota:** Las bandas reflejadas en esta fic las vi en un documental de NatGeo. Me pareció super interesante. Aunque creo que las suavice un poco, en la TV las pintan mucho peor jajaja.

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Una Promesa**

Paso una semana y Olivia y Nick continuaron con investigando el caso de Erika, cada paso que daban les indicaba que los MS – 13 estaban detrás de lo que le había pasado a Erika, pero no podían conseguir una orden para revisar el pool en Williamsburg.

En SVU todos los detectives estaban revisando archivos de casos anteriores relacionados con los Latin Kings y los MS – 13 que fueran similares al de Erika. En ese momento llega un detective corriendo y gritando.

\- Tenemos un 10-10 en Brooklyn, reportan que los Latin Kings y los Bloods tiene un tiroteo en contra de los MS – 13 y los Folk Nation. Debemos responder, según es un baño de sangre – dijo el oficial Travis.

Todos los detectives se apresuraron a tomar sus chalecos y dirigirse a Williansburg. Al llegar encontraron a disparos que venían de todas direcciones, algunos de autos, otros de los edificios e incluso de hombres en la calle. Algunos patrulleros intentaban atrapar a los tipos y encerrarlos en las patrullas, mientras que los detectives buscaban a los que estaban disparando dentro del edificio.

Olivia salió de su auto y corrió hasta la parte trasera de otro, buscaba a King Tone, luego se metió debajo del siguiente auto; observo a su alrededor y pudo ver varios cadáveres tirados en el pavimento, ninguno de ellos era de King Tone, así que salió del auto y corrió hasta un callejón. King Tone estaba en el callejón, apuntaba con un arma a Larry, el líder de Folk Nation quien también apuntaba lo apuntaba con un arma. Olivia saco su arma y los apunto.

\- Policía de Nueva York, deténganse ambos – grito Olivia

\- Bienvenida detective Benson, que bueno que se haya unido a la fiesta – dijo Larry

\- Quieres hacer el favor de callarte, voy a matarte, se lo debo a Erika, tú y tus amigos los 13 la mataron – grito Antonio

\- Si eso es verdad yo misma lo probare y los pondré en prisión, Erika no querría que tu mataras a este hombre en este callejón. Por favor detén el fuego, eres el único que puedes hacerlo, hay demasiados inocentes alrededor y la verdad es que no vale la pena – dijo Olivia con una voz muy calmada

\- No lo lograra, somos inocentes – dijo Larry

\- Eso no es verdad y lo sabes, todos lo sabemos Larry – dijo Antonio

\- Antonio tú me conoces, sabes que cuando me propongo algo lo consigo, el asesinato de Erika no quedara impune, así que baja esa arma y detén el fuego – dijo Olivia

\- Eso es una promesa detective? – pregunto Antonio

\- Lo es, dame el arma – dijo Olivia. Antonio le dio su arma a Olivia y Larry puso la suya en el suelo y ambos salieron corriendo. Inmediatamente Olivia salió del callejón y vio como los miembros de las pandillas que no habían sido arrestados desaparecían de la escena; corrían, subían en autos y motocicletas, en cuestión de un par de minutos el lugar quedo vacío, solo quedaron los policías y los cadáveres en el piso.

Los médicos forenses y los técnicos de escena del crimen llegaron y comenzaron a procesar el lugar. En ese momento todos los detectives se retiraron y los pocos pandilleros que fueron arrestados salieron bajo fianza en un par de horas.

Al regresar a SVU Olivia se entera que le dispararon a la detective Rollins y que ella y Tutuola se encuentran en Presbyterian, por suerte la detective se encuentra estable. Craggen le da la orden a todos los detectives que se vayan a casa, renuentes los detectives se retiran.

\- Vamos Olivia te llevo a casa – dijo Nick

\- Esta bien vamos, pero no hablaremos de lo que ocurrió hoy – dijo Olivia

\- Ok no lo haremos – dijo Nick

Ambos bajaron al estacionamiento, estaba completamente solo y en silencio, era algo extraño, pero considerando lo que había ocurrido era de esperarse que nadie estuviera en el edificio. Se dirigieron al auto y en el momento en que lo abrieron algo exploto y lleno el lugar de humo. Olivia y Nick caen al suelo inconscientes luego de aspirar un poco del humo.


	4. Sobre mi Cadáver

**Todos los personajes de Law & Order SVU le pertenecen a Dick Wolf y NBC Universal. **

**Nota 1:** Las bandas reflejadas en esta fic las vi en un documental de NatGeo. Me pareció super interesante. Aunque creo que las suavice un poco, en la TV las pintan mucho peor jajaja.

 **Nota 2:** Este capítulo contiene homenajes a Criminal Intent en su episodio Blind Spot he incluso a SVU en el capítulo Surrender Benson (que no vi y no pretendo ver, pero alguien tuvo la malicia de contármelo). Si los pueden conseguir, me cuentan en los comentarios

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Sobre Mi Cadáver**

Despertaron atrapados en un almacén, amarrados con cadenas. Ninguno de los dos tenía idea de cómo habían ido a parar ahí. Lo último que recordaban era estar en el estacionamiento de la SVU. Todo estaba oscuro y frio y se respiraba un olor a descomposición. Nick parecía estar aterrado mientras que Olivia parecía serena y calmada por el momento.

\- Dios tenemos que salir de aquí, vamos a morir - dijo Nick alterado

\- Cálmate, a mí me gustaría saber primero como llegamos aquí y quien nos trajo aquí - dijo Olivia

\- Crees que este es el momento para eso? - pregunto Nick alterado

\- Tal vez no, pero tú en serio necesitas calmarte - dijo Olivia

\- Deberías escuchar a la detective Benson, detective Amaro, no se preocupe que no va a salir de aquí - dijo un hombre que al encender los reflectores Olivia y Nick pudieron observar que se encontraban en un almacén rodeados de varios cadáveres. El hombre era alto y con músculos definidos, tenía una máscara de esquí sobre su cabeza, pero se podían ver sus ojos, eran verdes como esmeraldas.

\- Claro que si loco de remate, ya me voy a calmar - grito Nick

\- Si no callas te voy a poner un bozal, solo para no tener que escucharte, porque aquí nadie te va a escuchar - dijo el hombre

\- Ok, él se callará, pero yo no; ¿quiero saber qué hacemos aquí?, ¿para quién trabajas? - pregunto Olivia

\- Muy graciosa detective Benson, pero ambos sabemos que no se lo diré y además si lo hiciera no le serviría de nada dado que no va a salir de aquí con vida - dijo el hombre

\- Eso no es verdad realmente, si no ya nos hubieras matado, el que no lo hayas hecho me dice que algo quieres de nosotros - dijo Olivia

\- La verdad es que tiene razón, quiero saber todo lo que sabe del asesinato de Erika Lebrom y que le dijiste a King Tone y a los Latin Kings sobre ello - dijo el hombre 1

\- Sobre mi cadáver, no hablare de una investigación contigo ni con nadie y no sé quién es King Tone - dijo Olivia, obviamente mintiendo. En ese momento un segundo hombre con máscara de esquí entro al almacén. Este era más bajo y también formado como el otro.

\- Que hacen aquí todavía, porque no los has matado aun, ya tienen un día aquí y toda la NYPD los busca como locos, si nos encuentran con ellos somos hombres muertos - dijo el segundo hombre

\- Tenía que esperar que se les pasara el sedante, además el jefe quiere que digan que le dijeron a los Latin Kings sobre el asesinato y ninguno de los dos quiere abrir la boca y en el caso de Amaro es mejor que no lo haga - dijo el primer hombre

\- Bueno si no quieren hablar los torturaremos hasta que hablen - dijo el segundo hombre

\- Haz lo que quieras, ni una sola palabra sobre el caso saldrá de mi boca - dijo Olivia

\- Yo hare que te arrepientas de decir eso y de haber nacido también maldita - dijo el primer hombre dándole una cachetada

\- No te preocupes, de haber nacido ya me arrepiento hace tiempo - dijo Olivia

\- Que dramática detective, veo que alguien en serio la hirió para que diga eso - dijo el primer hombre. En ese instante el segundo hombre volvió con unos baldes altos llenos de agua con hielo

\- Aquí está el agua, vamos a ver que tanto aguantan estos idiotas - dijo el segundo hombre colocando cada balde frente a Nick y Olivia. Cada uno de los hombres sumergió la cabeza de Nick y Olivia en el respectivo balde de agua por unos 40 segundos y sacaron sus cabezas

\- No diré una palabra, no importa lo que hagas - dijo Olivia

\- Dios, pero si eres terca e intransigente - dijo el primer hombre

\- Si esa es una de sus cualidades, no la hará cambiar de opinión, ni a mí tampoco - dijo Nick

\- No importa, la hare cambiar a los golpes - dijo el primer hombre tomando a Olivia por el cabello y volviéndola a sumergir en el agua helada

\- Estas perdiendo tu tiempo, no te diré nada - dijo Olivia al sacarla. El primer hombre frustrado le dio una cachetada a Olivia, tumbo el balde de agua y salió del almacén. El segundo hombre sorprendido por su actuación salió tras él.

-Olivia estos hombres están locos, nos mataran, para quien demonios trabajaran? - dijo Nick

\- No lo sé, pero de algo si estoy segura es que los Latin Kings no tienen nada que ver en esto; Antonio tenía razón, alguien quería implicarlo - dijo Olivia

\- Si tienes razón - dijo Nick. En ese instante los dos hombres volvieron a entrar al hangar con piedras en las manos y comenzaron a tirárselas a Nick y Olivia

\- Y ahora qué te parece mi nueva técnica detective Benson - dijo el primer hombre

\- Me da igual, no funcionara, mejor mátame y no pierdas tu tiempo - dijo Olivia

\- Detective Benson en algún momento se quebrará, sé que lo hará, todos lo hacen - dijo el primer hombre tirando más piedras. Luego de un rato se detuvieron al acabárseles las piedras y dejaron a Nick y Olivia solos aun encadenados a las sillas. Ambos estaban muy golpeados, tenían muchas cortadas en todos lados. Nick por su lado estaba casi durmiéndose, parecía que se estaba rindiendo; Olivia por su parte aun parecía fuerte y quería salir de allí.

\- Nick vamos no te duermas, háblame, no me dejes sola - dijo Olivia

\- Pero Olivia estoy cansado, y me duele todo, solo quiero descansar un minuto - dijo Nick

\- Nick esta no es hora de descansar, no podemos dejar que ganen, tenemos que salir de aquí - dijo Olivia

Mientras tanto en la SVU el 10-13 de oficial en peligro/secuestro ya lo habían hecho correr por toda New York. Detectives de homicidios, narcóticos, vicios y casos mayores estaban en el caso al igual que agentes del FBI. El capitán Cragen ya había pasado un boletín por TV avisando de los detectives desaparecidos y pidiendo información sobre su paradero, esto causo caos en la SVU con las millones de llamadas de gente que aseguraba haber visto a Nick y Olivia. Un clarividente incluso aseguro que estos habían tomado unas vacaciones a Hawaii. Cragen por su parte estaba al borde, solo quería a sus detectives de vuelta.

En el hangar los dos hombres volvieron a entrar solo minutos después.

\- Detective Benson le aconsejo que deje de soñar porque no saldrá de aquí; y también le se lo daría de consejo al patético de su Capitán quien obviamente no tiene idea de donde están porque si la tuviera no le pediría colaboración al público - dijo el primer hombre mientras el segundo colgaba a Nick y Olivia al techo por los brazos con unas esposas y un gancho.

\- Deberían aprender a ser más creativos en sus métodos de tortura, esto ya lo vi en Law & Order, una loca se lo hizo a la detective - dijo Nick riendo, quien aparentemente estaba más vivaz, tal vez por la adrenalina

\- De qué demonios está hablando? - pregunto el primer hombre

\- Ah lo siento, ese es un programa muy profundo para su pequeño cerebro - dijo Nick y Olivia rio

\- Te la das de graciosito Amaro, yo hare que se te quite esa mala costumbre - dijo el primer hombre y le dio a Nick un golpe en el pecho

\- Según mi compañera esa es una mala costumbre que no se me quitara nunca - dijo Nick recuperándose del golpe

\- Entonces qué bueno que no vivirás mucho, así nadie tiene que vivir con tus malas costumbres - dijo el segundo mientras le daba un golpe. Ambos hombres los golpearon unas cuantas veces, más a Nick que ha Olivia, hasta que se cansaron. En ese momento los descolgaron del techo y los volvieron a encadenar a las sillas. Estaban frustrados porque Nick y Olivia no habían dicho nada sobre Erika. Por su parte Nick y Olivia sangraban por todos lados y parecían estar realmente exhaustos. Los hombres se retiraron y regresaron unas horas más tarde; aunque para Nick y Olivia parecía haber sido un siglo, los hombres llevaban una jarra de agua y un vaso.

\- Toma - dijo el primer hombre dándole el vaso con agua a Olivia, ella solo tomo unos pequeños sorbos y vomito todo; lo mismo ocurrió con Nick, el daño interno era tanto que no les permitía beber nada.

\- Saben ustedes dos me tienen cansado, vamos a terminar con esto de una buena vez - dijo el primer hombre apuntado a Nick con un arma en la cabeza

\- Dígannos lo que King Tone sabe sobre el caso de Erika o pondré un hoyo en la cabeza de ambos y los dejare aquí tirados con el resto de estos cadáveres - dijo el segundo hombre

\- No pasara, no les diré nada - dijo Olivia tratando de hacerse la fuerte, porque a esta altura ya estaba aterrada, era obvio dado que con sus manos temblorosas tomaba con mucha fuerza el collar con la placa colgado a su cuello.

\- No jueguen, mire que ya sobrepasaron mi paciencia - dijo el primer hombre accionando el cargador

\- Déjalo en paz (grito Olivia, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas) quiero ver a mi Elliot, necesito a mi Elliot, el patearía tu trasero después de todo lo que has hecho - dijo Olivia

\- No tengo idea de quién es ese y no le tengo miedo, además no lo volverás a ver y dame ese maldito collar - dijo el primer hombre y le arranco el collar del cuello y se lo dio al segundo hombre y este lo guardo en su bolsillo

\- Deja a mi compañera en paz, devuélvele su collar, significa mucho para ella, tienes miedo, no podrás con ella, solo sobre mi cadáver le harás daño - grito Nick

\- Ok, será sobre tu cadáver - dijo el primer hombre y jalo el gatillo disparándole a Nick en la cabeza, Olivia gritaba mientras la sangre se esparcía por todas partes como una explosión de pintura roja

\- Y ahora vienes tu - dijo el primer hombre apuntando a Olivia con el arma. Ella seguía llorando y luego escucho el disparo, se creyó muerta pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta que le habían disparado al hombre dado que cayó a un lado de ella. En ese mismo instante escucho a alguien decir "llévenselos a ambos" y alguien rompió las cadenas con una y se la llevo cargada, en ese momento perdió la conciencia.


	5. Al borde de la locura

**Todos los personajes de Law & Order SVU le pertenecen a Dick Wolf y NBC Universal. **

**Nota:** Las bandas reflejadas en esta fic las vi en un documental de NatGeo. Me pareció super interesante. Aunque creo que las suavice un poco, en la TV las pintan mucho peor jajaja.

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Al borde de la locura**

Una hora después en la SVU Fin se sube a una silla y empieza a gritar.

\- Paren todo, llamaron del Presbyterian, tienen a Benson y Amaro, los dejaron en la puerta de emergencias - grito Fin. Todos los agentes soltaron los teléfonos y papeles que tenían y empezaron a correr.

Al llegar al Presbyterian el doctor Kuippers recibió al Capitán Cragen y al resto de la SVU con noticias, pero no las que ellos esperaban

\- Doctor como se encuentran los detectives?, ¿están bien?, se recuperarán? - pregunto Alex alterada

\- Lo siento, creo que hubo un error de comunicación; la detective Benson está aquí, está en cirugía, tiene hemorragia interna, cantidades de laceraciones y moretones, esta deshidratada y ha perdido mucha sangre pero creemos que se recuperara, llego aquí inconsciente, pero se lo atribuimos al shock; el detective Amaro también lo dejaron en emergencias con la detective Benson, pero ya estaba muerto, tenía un disparo en la cabeza, no había nada que pudiéramos hacer, lo siento mucho - dijo el doctor Kuippers y se retiró. Amanda, Alex y Casey comenzaron a llorar mientras que Cragen, Fin y John quedaron en shock.

5 días después

Olivia comenzó a abrir sus ojos, se dio cuenta que se encontraba en una habitación de hospital, no recordaba muy bien como había llegado allí, observo a Casey dormida en un sillón al lado de su cama, quería despertarla para que le dijera que había ocurrido, por suerte esta se despertó al sentir los intentos de Olivia de moverse.

\- Olivia gracias a Dios despertarte, estas bien?, ¿cómo te sientes querida? Estábamos muy preocupados - dijo Casey muy aliviada

\- Que ocurrió? ¿Como llegue aquí? ¿Como esta Nick? ¿Se encuentra bien? - pregunto Olivia alterada

\- Tranquilízate querida por favor, todo estará bien - dijo Casey tratando de evitar responder esas preguntas

\- Ok lo hare, pero responde mis preguntas - dijo Olivia

\- Lo siento querida pero no tengo todas las respuestas, no sé qué ocurrió ni como llegaste aquí y en cuanto a Nick realmente lo siento corazón, pero no sobrevivió, ya estaba muerto cuando los dejaron aquí - dijo Casey triste mientras a Olivia le comenzaron a caer las lagrimas

\- Casey necesito al Capitán, búscalo, tengo que salir de aquí y atraparlos, se lo debo a él - dijo Olivia

\- Cariño ahorita lo que tienes que hacer es tranquilizarte y descansar, hablas con el Capitán después - dijo Casey

\- No, es ahora, quiero salir de aquí - grito Olivia. Casey salió frustrada de la habitación a buscar a Cragen, este se encontraba en la sala de espera con el resto de la SVU

\- Capitán por favor vaya a la habitación y lidie usted con su beba malcriada porque le juro que yo la ahorcare; no entiende razones, estuvo inconsciente por 5 días y ya quiere salir de aquí a buscar a los asesinos de Nick - dijo Casey

\- Ok, hablare con ella, tiene que calmarse - dijo Cragen. Este fue a la habitación, al entrar Olivia lo esperaba impaciente

\- Cariño te quiero, pero no harás lo que tú quieras, te quedaras aquí hasta que el doctor lo crea conveniente y participaras en la investigación cuando te hayas recuperado; fin de la historia y no se habla más del tema - dijo Cragen y Olivia no pudo protestar ni una palabra

4 días después Olivia fue dada del hospital, algunas de las cortadas estaban empezando a curarse, pero las heridas psicológicas iban a ser las más difíciles de curar. Ella inmediatamente volvió a la SVU. Un gran grupo de detectives trabajaba en el caso y a pesar de de los esfuerzos no habían avanzado mucho. Olivia los creía unos incompetentes y cada vez que le preguntaban algo se los decía, actuaba errático y parecía estar al borde de la locura; por esto fue que John decidió buscar ayuda..


	6. El regreso de Stabler

**Todos los personajes de Law & Order SVU le pertenecen a Dick Wolf y NBC Universal. **

**Nota:** Las bandas reflejadas en esta fic las vi en un documental de NatGeo. Me pareció super interesante. Aunque creo que las suavice un poco, en la TV las pintan mucho peor jajaja.

 **Capítulo 6**

 **El Regreso de Stabler**

Este desesperado se apareció en la casa de la única persona que creyó que podía ayudar a Olivia, Elliot. Llego a la casa en Queens y toco la puerta; Kathleen Stabler, la hija de 20 años de Elliot abrió la puerta, John la conocía desde niña.

\- Tío John que gusto me da verte, ¿que te trae por aquí? - pregunto Kathleen dándole un abrazo

\- Hola corazón, quiero hablar con tu padre, ¿se encuentra aquí ahorita? - pregunto John

\- No, mi papa ya no vive aquí. El y mamá al fin se divorciaron el año pasado y se mudó a un apartamento en Manhattan - dijo Kathleen

\- Bueno podrías darme la dirección porque es muy importante y urgente que hable con el - dijo John

\- Por supuesto tío, él vive en la 61 West 62nd Street en el Upper West Side - dijo Kathleen

\- Gracias querida, me saludas a tus hermanos - dijo John

\- De nada, con gusto, nos vemos pronto - dijo Kathleen y volvió a entrar a la casa

John se dirigió rápidamente al apartamento de Elliot, riendo al darse cuenta de lo cerca que vivía de Olivia, de quien supuestamente quería estar alejado. Subió al apartamento y toco la puerta, Elliot abrió y quedo en shock.

\- Bueno tú no eres el repartidor de comida china - dijo Elliot

\- No, y de todas formas no es sano comer tanta comida china - dijo John

\- Cierto, ven pasa - dijo Elliot dejando entrar a John al apartamento. Este era grande, todo beige y marrón con una gran sala y una cocina muy moderna; John pensó que era una locura considerando que Elliot no cocinaba. La vista era hermosa, típica del Upper West Side.

\- Se te ofrece algo John; ¿café, té, agua, cerveza? - pregunto Elliot mientras John se sentaba en el sofá

\- Café está bien - dijo John y Elliot le trajo el café y se sentó en el sillón frente a el

\- Bueno John tanto tiempo sin verte, que te trae por aquí y por cierto como sabias que estaba aquí - dijo Elliot

\- Estuve en Queens, Kathleen me dijo que vivías aquí, por cierto, lamento que acabara todo con Kathy - dijo John

\- La verdad yo me alegro, como amigos estamos muy bien, como pareja o ella me mata a mi o yo a ella - dijo Elliot riendo

\- Me alegro por ti entonces - dijo John

\- Bueno John aun no me dices porque estás aquí - dijo Elliot

\- Estoy aquí para hablar de tu tema preferido, Olivia - dijo John. En ese instante toda la expresión y postura de Elliot cambio y paso de estar alegre ha preocupado

\- Que paso con Olivia?, ¿que le hicieron? - dijo Elliot alterado

\- Nada peor de lo que tú le hiciste a ella si vamos al caso - grito John

\- Yo no le hice nada, ella parece estar muy bien sin mí, siempre acompañada del idiota ese de pelo negro y ojos marrones - dijo Elliot con indiferencia, mostrando sus celos hacia Amaro

\- Lo sabía, te mudaste aquí para acosarla, vives a dos cuadras de ella, seguro la ves cuando va a Starbucks por su café; esto es enfermizo Elliot, estás loco igual que ella - dijo John sobresaltado

\- No la acoso, solo la he visto cuando pasea por ahí, no es lo mismo y ella no está loca que yo sepa y yo tampoco estoy loco - dijo Elliot

\- Yo difiero de eso, en especial lo digo por ella, por eso es que estoy aquí, eres el único ser humano en la tierra que conozco que es capaz de controlarla y hacerla entrar en razón. Olivia no ha sido ella misma desde que te fuiste, ha actuado errático y pareciera que perdió el juicio; ahora todo está peor; hace 3 semanas ella y su compañero Amaro tomaron un caso que estaba envuelto en una guerra de bandas, Olivia y Amaro se metieron con ellos, hace unos 10 días ambos fueron secuestrados, no sé qué ocurrió, lo único que sé es que una de esas bandas la rescato a Olivia, lastimosamente ya habían matado a Amaro. Tú la conoces, tiene sed de venganza y va asesinar a cualquiera que este ligeramente involucrado en la muerte de Amaro. Además, creo que tiene miedo, parece estar nerviosa y asustada. Creo que te necesita, y si alguna vez te importo o la quisiste por favor ve y habla con ella, es lo único que te pido - dijo John

\- Dios, lo lamento tanto; aunque te digo algo John, no creo que ella quiera escuchar una palabra de lo que le diga - dijo Elliot con tristeza en su voz

\- Al menos inténtalo porque nosotros ya no sabemos qué hacer - dijo John

\- Lo intentare; ¿quién tiene asignado el caso de detective Amaro? - pregunto Elliot

\- Por ahora la SVU es quien trabaja en eso y Olivia actúa como la jefa lunática. Bueno yo me tengo que ir, me alegra que estés bien, lindo apartamento y espero contar contigo - dijo John

\- Yo espero poder hacer algo, gracias por venir y vuelve cuando quieras - dijo Elliot y llevo a John hacia la puerta

\- Lo hare, con unas cervezas y veremos futbol en la pantalla gigante, hasta luego - dijo John riendo

\- Excelente plan, te espero - dijo Elliot y John se fue

Inmediatamente después Elliot llamo a su jefe en Quántico y pidió se reasignado temporalmente al caso del asesinato del detective Amaro. El agente Ryan no tuvo ningún problema y le concedió en permiso.

La mañana siguiente SVU Olivia estaba en la sala de conferencias respondiendo unas preguntas a Amanda, Fin y unos miembros de asuntos internos

\- Sabes si los secuestradores se quedaron con algo de ustedes? - pregunto el detective Ortiz de asuntos internos

\- Si, ya se lo he dicho como treinta mil veces; tienen mi arma y la de Nick, nuestras placas y mi collar que tiene como dije una miniatura de una placa - dijo Olivia

\- Ok eso es bueno porque es algo que no es común, ¿es la miniatura de su placa? - pregunto el detective Krausse de asuntos internos

\- No, es la miniatura de la placa de mi ex compañero, el número es 6313 y tiene Semper Fi grabado por detrás - dijo Olivia

\- Excelente, cuando tengamos una banda específica a quien culpar estos son los objetos que debemos buscar - dijo el agente Ortiz de asuntos internos

\- En serio? No me diga - dijo Olivia sarcásticamente y se levantó de la silla y se fue

\- No se lo tome a mal, ella actúa así últimamente, no es personal - dijo Fin

\- Me imagino, la entiendo, la mujer está viviendo un infierno, no la culpo - dijo el agente Ortiz

Esa misma tarde Elliot se apareció en la SVU. Al llegar entro a la oficina de Cragen y le explico que trabajaría en el caso. A Cragen ya le había avisado el agente de Ryan, pero igual estaba muy sorprendido de ver a Elliot.

Cuando ambos salieron de la oficina y todos en SVU vieron a Elliot la mayoría estaban sorprendidos y al mismo tiempo felices de verlo. Olivia por otro lado no parecía para nada de feliz de verlo y no tenía miedo de mostrar sus sentimientos dado que dejo la sala y se fue al salón de conferencias sin siquiera decir hola.


	7. Mi Caballero de Armadura Brillante

**Todos los personajes de Law & Order SVU le pertenecen a Dick Wolf y NBC Universal. **

**Nota:** Las bandas reflejadas en esta fic las vi en un documental de NatGeo. Me pareció super interesante. Aunque creo que las suavice un poco, en la TV las pintan mucho peor jajaja.

 **Capítulo 7**

 **Mi Caballero de Armadura Brillante**

Elliot lo noto e inmediatamente la siguió a la sala. La encontró sentada en la mesa viendo las fotos del cuerpo de Erika y Nick.

\- No es bueno que veas esas fotos, no te hace nada bien - dijo Elliot poniendo las fotos a un lado

\- Ese no es tu problema, yo puedo hacer lo que quiera; ¿además que haces aquí? - dijo Olivia molesta

\- Estoy aquí para ayudarte con el asesinato del detective Amaro, sé que no estás bien, en parte soy culpable de eso, pero además está todo lo que ha pasado estas últimas 2 semanas, necesitas calmarte y descansar - dijo Elliot

\- Ah no sabía que tú eras mi caballero de armadura brillante y viniste a rescatarme (dijo sarcásticamente; hizo una pausa y luego dijo) Déjame decirte dos cosas; primero si eres culpable de todo, pero ya no importa y segundo no necesito tu ayuda y aún más importante no la quiero - grito Olivia

Para ese momento todos en SVU estaban fuera de la sala de conferencias escuchando los gritos de Olivia

\- Ya lo sé y lo lamento mucho; pero tienes que dejarme ayudarte, tú no puedes cuidarte sola - dijo Elliot y tomo las manos de Olivia

\- Tú crees que lo sabes todo y tengo que hacer todo lo que tú digas, estas muy equivocado (dijo Olivia, hizo una pausa y dijo) ah y no vuelvas a ponerme una mano encima o te demandare por acoso sexual - dijo Oliva y se soltó las manos y con una le dio una cachetada a Elliot y salió por la puerta; sin darle importancia a los cientos de detectives que estaban parados hay con sus bocas abiertas muy sorprendidos

Elliot por su parte se sentó en una de las sillas con su mano en la mejilla donde Olivia lo había golpeado. Cragen, Casey, Alex, John, Fin, Melinda, George y Amanda entraron a hablar con él.

\- Estas bien? - pregunto Alex quitándole la mano de su cara para ver lo rojo que estaba su mejilla

\- Si estoy bien, más me dolió lo que me dijo que el golpe - dijo Elliot

\- Estas seguro, porque ella sí que sabe golpear; Dios si eso le hizo a usted a quien según todos aquí lo adora, me da miedo pensar que le haría a otra persona - dijo Amanda

\- Ella no es así detective Rollins, usted tiene un mal concepto de Olivia; lo que ella hizo ahorita me lo merecía, no esperaba otra reacción diferente de ella, además ha pasado unas semanas terribles - dijo Elliot

\- Y tu como sabes eso? - pregunto Melinda sorprendida

\- Yo se lo dije, fui con él porque pensé que tener a Elliot la calmaría, obviamente me equivoque - dijo John

\- No, fue una buena idea, yo fui el que me equivoque de enfoque, intente ser dulce, pero ella me pisoteo, con ella hay que hacerlo todo a la fuerza - dijo Elliot

\- Se va a enojar contigo más de lo que esta - dijo Casey

\- No me importa si la mantiene a salvo, además no puede odiarme más de lo que ya me odia - dijo Elliot

\- Odiar no es la palabra que yo usaría, si te odiara no estaría tan molesta por haber perdido el Semper Fi que siempre traía colgado en al cuello desde que se lo enviaste - dijo Fin

\- Ella es un ser complicado, pero la quiero tal cual y como es; ¿hablando de ella a donde se fue? - dijo Elliot

\- De seguro a su nuevo lugar favorito, la azotea - dijo Cragen

Olivia estaba en la azotea llorando incontrolablemente, aunque ni ella misma sabía muy bien porque lloraba. Si era de rabia por lo que Elliot le hizo y el hecho de que volviera como si nada o la tristeza por la muerte de Nick, quien en el poco tiempo que estuvo con ella siempre estuvo a su lado hasta el último momento a pesar de sus desprecios; o sencillamente se sentía abrumada y no sabía que sentir ni qué hacer con tantas emociones. De repente escucho la puerta, se limpió las lágrimas y acomodo el cabello. Elliot apareció frente a ella, el inmediatamente noto que ella había estado llorando, solo quería abrazarla, consolarla y hacerla sentir mejor. Pero no iba a hacerlo porque sabía que Olivia no iba a aceptarlo, así que prefirió su segunda opción, obligarla a estar con él.

\- Que haces aquí?, ¿que quieres ahora? - pregunto Olivia aun enojada

\- Estoy aquí para explicarte algo y que te quede bien claro; mi jefe me asigno el caso del detective Amaro te guste o no, y me voy a quedar en el caso y si tú y yo no podemos trabajar juntos entonces te retirare del caso, así de simple - dijo Elliot

\- Te has vuelto loco, a ti que te importa, ni siquiera lo conocías - grito Olivia

\- Era un detective de la NYPD que dio su vida para salvar la tuya, en lo que a mí respecta voy a buscar debajo de cada roca a su asesino, es lo menos que puedo hacer para agradecerle lo que hizo por la mujer a la que adoro - dijo Elliot y al fin Olivia se quedó sin palabras

\- ¿Entonces quiero tu respuesta, puedes trabajar conmigo o te saco del caso de una vez? - pregunto Elliot

\- Lo intentare, pero solo porque se lo debo a Nick; porque a ti no quiero ni verte - dijo Olivia

\- Bien como tú quieras - dijo Elliot


	8. Un libro sobre mi vida

**Todos los personajes de Law & Order SVU le pertenecen a Dick Wolf y NBC Universal. **

**Nota:** Las bandas reflejadas en esta fic las vi en un documental de NatGeo. Me pareció super interesante. Aunque creo que las suavice un poco, en la TV las pintan mucho peor jajaja

 **Capítulo 8**

 **Un Libro Sobre Mi Vida**

Al siguiente día una Olivia mucho más calmada se reunió con Elliot en el laboratorio. Morales tenía los videos de la entrada de emergencia del Presbyterian y quería ver si Olivia podía identificar a alguien en el video a pesar de los pasamontañas.

\- Buenos Días Olivia - dijo Elliot y le dio una taza de café. Olivia no le regreso el saludo, solo tomo la taza y la arrojo en la basura antes de entrar al laboratorio. Elliot se dio cuenta que Olivia no sedería fácilmente, pero eso era de esperarse, después de todo era Olivia con quien estaba tratando.

\- Buenos Días detectives Benson y …. Stabler - dijo Morales casi en shock al ver a Elliot con Olivia

\- Ignóralo Rubén y muéstrame los videos - dijo Olivia autoritariamente, Elliot no dijo nada, se limitó a saludar a Morales con la mano

\- Esta bien Olivia, aquí están - dijo Morales y comenzó a pasarle los videos en la pantalla

\- ¿Ves algo que reconozcas, que te parezca familiar? - pregunto Elliot

\- No y cállate que me desconcentras - dijo Olivia. Morales jamás se había sentido tan incómodo y no podía creer que Olivia estuviera tratando así a Elliot.

Habían estado hay por más de dos horas viendo los videos cuando Olivia por fin noto algo que reconoció en el video.

\- Rubén cógela la imagen y auméntale al chico de derecha - dijo Olivia

\- Ok, ¿en dónde? - pregunto Morales

\- En el brazo - dijo Olivia. Al acercarlo podías notar un tatuaje con forma de corona con las iniciales LK dentro de esta.

\- Ese tatuaje pertenece a los Latin Kings, ellos nos llevaron al Presbyterian - dijo Olivia sorprendida

\- Tenemos que volver a SVU y pedirle a Alex una orden para investigarlos - dijo Elliot

\- Claro capitán obvio, aunque que te quede claro que ellos no son los malos de esta película - dijo Olivia

\- Si entendido - dijo Elliot

En el auto de Elliot el silencio lo tenía loco; nunca creyó eso que decían que el silencio podía ser escandaloso, pero en ese momento entendió la famosa frase.

\- Olivia deberíamos ir a almorzar, necesitas comer algo - dijo Elliot rompiendo con el silencio

\- No gracias, a menos que quieras que te escupa toda la comida en la cara - dijo Olivia

\- Olivia por favor basta - dijo Elliot

\- Lo hare cuando te pierdas de mi vista - dijo Olivia y se puso los audífonos de su celular ignorando a Elliot

Al llegar a SVU fueron directamente con Alex a pedirle la orden

\- Buenas tardes Alex, quiero una orden para revisar la casa de los Latin Kings, ellos son los del video del hospital y quiero saber cómo sabían en donde estábamos - dijo Olivia

\- Olivia en ese caso ellos son los que los rescataron no los secuestradores y no puedo pedir una orden basada en eso, claro que podrías hablar con ellos - dijo Alex

\- Bien eso hare - dijo Olivia y salió por la puerta trancándola de un portazo

\- Y Elliot como se porta Olivia? - pregunto Alex sarcásticamente

\- Acabas de ver el ejemplo, hasta ahora cada vez que me dirige la palabra es para insultarme o humillarme, por lo menos no me ha dado otra cachetada aun - dijo Elliot

\- Suerte, en serio la necesitas, aunque tú la conoces mejor que nadie - dijo Alex

\- Si lo sé - dijo Elliot y salió a buscar a Olivia. Ella estaba en una de las salas de interrogaciones, se había quitado la chaqueta y por primera vez Elliot pudo ver los moretones y cortadas que tenía en los brazos; sintió una rabia increíble, solo quería matar al maldito que le había hecho a su Olivia.

\- Y ahora que quieres? - dijo Olivia de espaldas sin verle aun

\- Como sabias que era yo? - pregunto Elliot

\- Nadie aquí están masoquista - dijo Olivia

\- Ok, eso es probablemente cierto; vámonos es tarde, te llevare a casa - dijo Elliot

\- Ni loca, me voy yo sola - dijo Olivia poniéndose su chaqueta

\- Guao ya no dices sobre mi cadáver, que interesante - dijo Elliot

\- Nunca jamás vuelvas a decir eso en mi presencia, buenas noches Elliot - dijo Olivia con los ojos brillantes como si fuera a llorar, inmediatamente salió de la habitación. Elliot no entendía porque una frase que ella le decía muy a menudo casi la había hecho llorar, claro que él ignoraba que estas habían sido las últimas palabras de Nick.

Al día siguiente Olivia y Elliot se reunieron en la SVU para ir a ver a los Latin Kings. Estos habían salvado a Olivia así que ella creía que debían saber quiénes eran los culpables del asesinato y el secuestro. Elliot y Olivia llegaron a la casa en la avenida Riverdale buscando a Antonio, pero los recibió su novia Gloria.

\- Detective Benson me alegra mucho verla bien, ¿cómo se siente? - pregunto Gloria

\- Bien gracias; en donde esta Antonio, quiero verlo - dijo Olivia

\- Ok, los llevare con el - dijo Gloria

Antonio estaba reunido con sus compinches cuando Elliot y Olivia entraron. Todos se quedaron en silencio excepto Antonio

\- Detective Benson me alegra mucho verla y veo que trajo un nuevo guardaespaldas, aunque usted bien sabe que este no me agrada mucho - dijo Antonio

\- Si, a mí también me da gusto verte Antonio - dijo Elliot sarcásticamente

\- Antonio tenemos que hablar en privado, es muy importante - dijo Olivia

\- No se preocupen, él no es el que está en problemas - dijo Elliot a los compinches de Antonio mientras les indicaba que salieran de la habitación. Cuando todos salieron Olivia se sentó y comenzó la ronda de preguntas

\- Antonio tú y tu grupo me rescataron, lo sé, los reconocí en las cámaras del hospital, como sabían en donde estaba? ¿Y aún más importante quienes me tenían? - pregunto Olivia

\- Mire detective Benson yo no soy ningún soplón, pero en algunos casos cuando alguien se mete con mis amigos y mi familia entonces esa regla no se aplica. Las mujeres de las bandas hablan y se cuentan chismes. Gloria y las Latin Queens me llegaron con el cuento de que tenían al detective Amaro y a usted secuestrados en un depósito en Harlem. Me pareció correcto ir a buscarlos dado que la razón por la cual estaban en ese problema era por buscar al asesino de Erika; si usted fallecía el caso moría con usted, no podía permitir eso, quisiera poder decirle a su madre que los tenemos y que se hizo justicia como usted misma me lo dijo el día del tiroteo, en serio lamento mucho no haber llegado a tiempo para salvar al detective Amaro, parecía un buen hombre - dijo Antonio

\- Si lo era; ¿pero Antonio quiero saber quiénes nos tenían?, ¿quiénes nos torturaron por 3 días?, quienes le dispararon a mi compañero? - pregunto Olivia desesperada

\- Lo lamento detective Benson eso no lo sé, solo vi a los 2 hombres con máscaras, luego aparecieron muchos más y salimos de ahí, no podría decirle para quien trabajan, yo vi lo mismo que usted - dijo Antonio. Olivia se levantó de la mesa sin decir una palabra y salió de la habitación.

\- No te lo tomes personal, eso lo hace a menudo últimamente - dijo Elliot

\- No lo hare, ya me di cuenta que ella se molesta cuando las cosas no suceden como ella quiere - dijo Antonio. Elliot se despidió y siguió a Olivia

Afuera Olivia se encontró con Gloria que parecía que moría por decirle algo importante.

\- Detective se va tan pronto? - pregunto Gloria

\- Si, tu novio no fue de mucha ayuda, dice que no sabe quiénes no secuestraron - dijo Olivia

\- Detective Benson tal vez no sepa con certeza pero de seguro lo sospecha; mire él envió a Erika en una misión para que se infiltrara en MS-13 saliendo con uno de los compañeros de Tito, Erika lo hizo, yo creo que en MS-13 la descubrieron y la mataron y como el detective Amaro y usted sospechaban de ellos, los querían matar a ustedes para evitar que Antonio fuera tras ellos; la noche que los rescataron Antonio y los chicos tomaron esto de uno de los secuestradores, tenga y por favor confirme lo que estoy diciendo antes de que lo haga Antonio, porque el si no va a tener piedad y va a acabar con todos - dijo Gloria dándole una placa de policía, parecía como si se hubiera sacado un peso de encima

\- Porque Antonio no me dijo nada de esto? - pregunto Olivia sorprendida al ver que era la placa de Nick, la cubrió con un pañuelo y se la guardo en el bolsillo

\- Creo que porque se siente culpable de la muerte de Erika y él en serio la apreciaba y la quería mucho, crecieron juntos, era como una hermana para el - dijo Gloria

\- Lo lamento mucho; gracias por decirme la verdad y darme esto, hare lo que pueda para hacer justicia para ella y mi compañero - dijo Olivia. En ese momento Elliot sale y las encuentra hablando.

\- Todo bien?, ¿Nos vamos? - pregunto Elliot a Olivia

\- Si (dijo Olivia a Elliot, luego miro a Gloria y dijo) Gracias por todo, nos vemos pronto - dijo y ella y Elliot se subieron al auto

-Olivia, paso algo? ¿Que te dijo Gloria? - pregunto Elliot en el auto al ver la mirada de Olivia pensativa hacia la calle

\- No nada - dijo Olivia volteándose para mirar a Elliot con indiferencia

-No me mientas, fuimos compañeros por 12 años, te conozco, sé que ocultas algo, y te doy de consejo que no lo hagas porque voy a convertirme en tu sombra, créeme tengo los medios para hacerlo - dijo Elliot

\- Si, 12 años que obviamente no significaron nada para ti. Y tú no me preocupas acosador, yo sé muy bien como escaparme de ti - dijo Olivia

\- Eso no es cierto, no digas cosas que no he dicho. Y no eres buena escondiéndote, eres una criatura de hábitos, vas siempre al mismo Starbucks en el Upper West Side por tu café y a SVU todos los días. Rara vez sales de la rutina, así que es fácil saber dónde estás - dijo Elliot

\- Como sabes todo eso?, ¿Como sabes que me mude de Tribecca? ¿A caso me espías? - dijo Olivia alterada y sorprendida al mismo tiempo

\- No. Vivo a una cuadra de tu edificio, te veo todo el tiempo, aparte de que te conozco - dijo Elliot

\- Como? Elliot, tú y tu familia viven en Queens, ahora se mudaron al Upper West Side? - pregunto Olivia

\- No, solo yo, Kathy y yo nos divorciamos el año pasado y yo me mude; ella y los niños se quedaron en Queens - dijo Elliot

\- Lo lamento - dijo Olivia aun sorprendida

\- Yo no, fue mutuo, ella no me aguanta ni yo a ella, fue amigable y tenemos custodia compartida - dijo Elliot

\- En ese caso me alegro por ti, en serio me alegra que todo en tu vida vaya excelente - dijo Olivia sarcásticamente

\- No todo - dijo Elliot mirando a Olivia

\- Bueno tú lo quisiste así - dijo Olivia

\- Lo se cometí un error, pensé que estaba haciendo lo mejor para ti, lo lamento - dijo Elliot

\- Elliot no quiero hablar sobre nosotros, así que mejor hablamos de lo que me dijo Gloria - dijo Olivia

\- Entonces tenía razón, si te dijo algo importante - dijo Elliot

\- Si, felicitaciones, podrías escribir un libro sobre mi vida, porque sabes cosas de mi que ni yo misma se - dijo Olivia

\- Si vamos al caso tu igual - dijo Elliot

\- No la verdad, yo pensaba que te conocía, pero tú me demostraste que equivocada estaba - dijo Olivia

\- Olivia eso no es cierto, si no no estaríamos aquí juntos en este momento - dijo Elliot

\- Basta, te dije que no quería hablar de esto - dijo Olivia alterada

\- Ok, cuéntame lo que te dijo Gloria - dijo Elliot percatándose que ya había llevado la conversación con Olivia hasta el límite.

Olivia le dijo a Elliot todo lo que le había dicho Gloria sobre Erika, Antonio y los MS-13 y le mostro la placa de Amaro

\- Tenemos que llevar eso al laboratorio, tal vez señale a los MS - 13 y podamos conseguir una orden - pregunto Elliot

\- Bien vamos - dijo Olivia

En el laboratorio pasaron toda la tarde haciéndole pruebas a la placa de Amaro, Olivia y Elliot esperaron ansiosos que apareciera algo

\- No pudimos sacar huella de la placa, pero si encontramos un polvo blanco que resulto ser cocaína, la comparamos y su composición resulto idéntica a una con la que miembros de MS - 13 fueron atrapados hace unos meses - dijo el técnico de laboratorio

-Excelente, gracias, eso si nos dará una orden - dijo Olivia con una sonrisa al fin.

\- Es tarde, te llevare a casa y mañana a primera hora le pediremos la orden a Alex, no aceptare un no como respuesta – dijo Elliot

\- Ok - dijo Olivia y fue lo único que dijo el resto de la noche


	9. Malos recuerdos

**Todos los personajes de Law & Order SVU le pertenecen a Dick Wolf y NBC Universal. **

**Nota 1:** Las bandas reflejadas en esta fic las vi en un documental de NatGeo. Me pareció super interesante. Aunque creo que las suavice un poco, en la TV las pintan mucho peor jajaja

 **Nota 2:** En este capítulo aparece reflejada mi serie favorita en todo el mundo "The X Files", la adoro y por lo general la refiero en mis historias, aunque creo que no me atrevería a escribir una fanfic sobre ella porque como compites con tanta perfección. Ya quiero que sea 2018 para ver la nueva temporada. Crazy Xphile.

 **Capítulo 9**

 **Malos recuerdos**

Elliot la dejo en su apartamento y se fue a su casa. Pero no dejaba de pensar que Olivia en estado en que se encontraba no hubiera esperado una orden, hubiera ido por venganza; no dejaba de cuestionarse si realmente ella lo haría. Para asegurarse volvió al apartamento de Olivia. Toco y toco el timbre y nadie respondió; un vecino salió y le dijo que ella acaba de salir. Elliot bajo lo más rápido que pudo y la encontró saliendo del estacionamiento y decidió seguirla. Él no sabía a dónde se dirigía, pero al cruzar el puente de Brooklyn se hizo una idea y al llegar a Williamsburg se dio cuenta que tenía razón; Olivia había venido por venganza.

Olivia llego al pool donde se reunían los MS-13 y quería la cabeza de Tito Pérez. Al bajar del auto cargo el arma y se dirigía a entrar cuando Elliot la detuvo. Al verlo ella se sorprendió.

\- Que demonios estás haciendo aquí? - grito Olivia

\- Evitar que hagas algo estúpido, sabía que querrías hacer algo como esto - dijo Elliot

\- Ah sí sabelotodo, porque no te vas, para empezar que esto es hipocresía de tu parte porque tú eres el primero que hace cosas así, esto lo aprendí de ti. Estos malditos mataron a mi compañero, no voy a dejar que se salgan con la suya, quiero que paguen - dijo Olivia

\- Yo tampoco quiero que se salgan con la suya, no después de lo que te hicieron, pero quiero atraparlos de la forma correcta y además no vale la pena que tu destruyas tu vida y tu carrera por esto, eres mucho más que esto y no quiero pensar que Nick dio su vida en vano y creo que él tampoco - dijo Elliot

Olivia no dijo nada, solo le dio el arma a Elliot. Momentos después dos patrulleros se les acercaron dado que estaba todo oscuro y ellos parecían muy sospechosos parados en el medio de la calle.

\- Quiénes son? ¿Que hacen aquí? Identifíquense - pregunto el oficial presumiendo que eran ladrones

\- Buenas noches oficial, soy el agente Stabler de Quantico, ella es la detective Benson de la SVU de Manhattan; solo nos estamos poniendo de acuerdo en un caso, discúlpenos por la obstrucción - dijo Elliot mostrándole su placa y Olivia también le mostro la suya

\- No se preocupen agentes, pensamos que se trataba de otra situación, soy el oficial Márquez y esta es mi compañera la oficial Weiers - dijo el oficial Márquez

\- Mucho gusto oficiales - dijeron Elliot y Olivia estrechando sus manos

\- Agentes les doy de consejo que vayan a tener su conversación a otro lado, este no es un buen lugar, las pandillas son las reinas aquí y salen de noche como los vampiros - dijo la oficial Weiers

\- Si tiene razón; oficiales perdonen el atrevimiento, pero podrían hacerme el favor de llevar mi auto de vuelta a la SVU; la detective Benson y yo tenemos que ir a otro lugar - dijo Elliot

\- Por supuesto agente Stabler no hay problema, yo lo hago - dijo la oficial Weiers

\- Muchas gracias oficial Weiers, realmente lo aprecio - dijo Elliot y le dio las llaves del auto, Olivia no dijo nada.

\- Es un placer agentes, hasta luego - dijo el oficial Márquez

Elliot tomo las llaves del auto de Olivia, subieron a este y se fueron

\- A dónde vamos? ¿A dónde me llevas? - Pregunto Olivia

\- A casa, de vuelta a Manhattan - dijo Elliot

\- Y de camino me puedes dejar en el puente de Williamsburg para tirarme al East River - dijo Olivia visiblemente deprimida

\- Olivia eso no me parece gracioso; lamento no haberte dejado matar a Tito, para empezar, yo también quiero hacerlo, pero esto lo hago por tu bien - dijo Elliot

\- Si, tú crees que haces todo por mí bien; que sabes tú sobre lo que es bueno o no para mí, si a lo único que te dedicas es a hacerme sufrir - dijo Olivia

\- No sé qué decirte, te juro que siempre he querido hacer lo mejor para ti, te quiero, aunque tú nunca lo has creído - dijo Elliot. Olivia no dijo una solo palabra para responder a eso y Elliot tampoco dijo nada el resto del camino, fueron unos silenciosos 25 minutos de vuelta a Manhattan. Al llegar al apartamento de Olivia esta por fin hablo, aunque no lo que Elliot esperaba.

-Quieres café? ¿negro 2 de azúcar? - pregunto Olivia

\- Si, gracias - dijo Elliot y se sentó en el sofá. Unos minutos después Olivia le dio una taza de café.

\- Gracias. La vista es hermosa desde aquí - dijo Elliot tomando la taza

\- Si lo es, cuando compré el apartamento pensé que la vista me iba a hacer olvidar todos los problemas, pero la verdad es que solo creo más malos recuerdos y lo que quiero ahorita realmente es tirarme por ahí a ver si por fin salen todas estas voces de mi cabeza. El problema es que entre esas voces que me dicen que lo haga también escucho la de Nick diciéndome que no lo haga. Ya honestamente no sé qué hacer, lo extraño - dijo Olivia tomando una foto de ella y Nick de la mesa y dándosela a Elliot

\- Esa fue tomada en el baile del alcalde; yo no quería ir, pero prácticamente me arrastro para que fuera. Resulto que la pase muy bien. Me hizo reír toda lo noche, incluso baile, cosa que odio, bueno ya no tanto - dijo Olivia sonriendo por el recuerdo

\- Suena que fue un buen hombre, a ti obviamente te agradaba mucho - dijo Elliot devolviéndole la foto. Olivia la volvió a poner en la mesa, Elliot noto que la foto junto a esa era una de Olivia y él en el parque en un picnic de la SVU, tal vez ella no lo odiaba tanto como él creía.

\- Si lo era, aunque al principio lo odiaba; cuando llego le hacia la vida miserable, desplante tras desplante y puras maldades para que saliera corriendo, pero él se lo aguantaba todo sin decir nada, hasta que llego al punto que le pidió a Cragen un nuevo compañero y él le dijo que no, después de eso en lo que le hice otra maldad me dijo que aunque no me gustara él era mi compañero y tenía que respetarlo; yo me reí y le dije que ya era hora que sacara voz propia y dejara de hacer todo lo que yo le decía, le dije felicitaciones y lo aplaudí, ambos nos reímos de eso y no llevamos bien desde entonces. Me involucré en su vida personal, conocí a su hija con su ex esposa, es una niña adorable que ahora va a crecer sin un padre por mi culpa y no puedo evitar sentirme así por todo lo que paso. Yo sé que Nick era testarudo igual que yo, pero honestamente creo que yo lo puse peor. No entiendo como todo termino así. Pensé que después de lo de Jenna no habría nada peor. Dios pero que equivocada estaba. ¿Y ahora que lo pienso que haces aquí escuchándome hablar de todo esto? ¿Porque te importa? - dijo Olivia

\- Porque tú me importas, además es sano que saques todo esto que te está molestando; Por cierto, tú no eres la culpable de nada de lo que ocurrió, cada quien tomo sus propias decisiones, Tito y su banda decidieron matar a Erika y a Nick, así como yo decidí dispararle a Jenna, no te culpes por nada de eso - dijo Elliot acercándose a Olivia para abrazarla, pero paró en seco al recordar que ella le dijo que no la tocara

\- Pero es que no puedo evitar culparme por todo, está en mi naturaleza. Elliot porque lo hiciste? ¿Porque le disparaste a Jenna? Tú me dices que fue tu decisión, ¿entonces quiero saber el porqué? - dijo Olivia

\- Preferiría no hablar de eso - dijo Elliot y dio la vuelta y se fue a la cocina a colocar la taza de café en fregadero. Olivia lo siguió hasta la cocina

\- Porque no me dices? Tal vez me ayude a entender porque me dejaste - dijo Olivia mirándolo a los ojos

\- Por ti; Jenna ya le había disparado a Skinner, Ronson y a la hermana Peg, cuando la vi te estaba apuntando a ti. No podía dejarla hacerte daño, así que tome la decisión y le dispare. Honestamente no pensé que la mataría. Hace un año estaba mal porque había matado a una niña y no quería atraerte a ese abismo conmigo, pensé que era lo mejor para ti, lo siento, si hubiera sabido que iba a terminar así no lo hubiera hecho. Bueno no te hubiera dejado, pero la verdad no me arrepiento de haberle disparado a Jenna, entiendo su dolor y lo lamento, pero esa no es la forma de actuar, no puedes tomar la justicia en tus manos; y esto te lo digo en especial a ti y si tal vez sea hipócrita de mi parte, pero siempre he querido lo mejor para ti y no quiero que cometas mis mismos errores - dijo Elliot con los ojos rojos y a Olivia le corrían las lágrimas por sus mejillas. Elliot no lo pudo resistir y le limpio delicadamente las lágrimas de sus mejillas y rápidamente se alejo

\- Lamento mucho todo lo que ha pasado y gracias por siempre estar ahí y querer lo mejor para mí, pero soy grande Elliot y si voy a cometer errores no lo vas a poder impedir, cada quien debe cometer los suyos y aprender de ellos - dijo Olivia

\- Lo sé, pero no es ilegal querer lo mejor para la gente a la que quieres. ¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer? - dijo Elliot

\- Que se yo, son las 3am, no puedo llamar a Alex por la orden a esta hora; tú no me vas a dejar matar a Tito así que eso nos deja con la tercera opción, ver The X Files hasta que Alex se levanten a las 6am, porque dudo que pueda dormir, sencillamente no puedo - dijo Olivia

\- En las dos primeras tienes razón, así que será la tercera; quiero ver Beyond the Sea - dijo Elliot

\- Es mi casa, yo debería escoger que episodio vamos a ver - dijo Olivia

\- Pero yo soy el jefe, siempre lo he sido, así que escojo yo - dijo Elliot sonriendo

\- Si, tú siempre juegas esa carta engreído - dijo Olivia poniendo el disco en DVD mientras Elliot reía, Olivia estaba un poco más relajada.

Cuando el sol le dio en la cara a Olivia y esta abrió sus ojos noto que ella y Elliot se habían quedado dormidos juntos en el sofá. El disco de The X Files siguió corriendo porque ya estaba en Young At Heart. Olivia se levantó cuidadosamente intentando no levantar a Elliot y apago el DVD. El reloj marcaba las 6 y 30am, ella no podía creer que había dormido más de 20 minutos, no lo había podido hacer desde el secuestro y la muerte de Nick. Ella se dirigió a la cocina y puso a hacer café. También decidió que haría Waffles para desayunar. Mientras estos se cocinaban llamo a Alex para que le consiguiera la orden de cateo para revisar el pool en donde se reúnen los MS-13; ella le dijo que lo haría y que se reunían hay.

Elliot se levantó con el olor de los Waffles; inmediatamente se dio cuenta que estaba en el apartamento de Olivia y empezó a buscarla. Al llegar a la cocina la encontró sirviendo café en las tazas.

\- Buenos días Elliot - dijo Olivia mientras Elliot se sentaba en el desayunador y Olivia le daba café y un plato de Waffles con miel.

\- Buenos días Olivia. Gracias. ¿Así que aprendiste a cocinar? - dijo Elliot

\- Si, aprendí a la fuerza; Nick quería que aprendiera para cuando tuviera mis hijos jajaja. Cuando se divorcio tuvo que aprender a cocinar para cuando su hija se quedaba con él; así que me rogo que lo acompañara a las clases de cocina, yo la verdad creo que no quería ir solo, pero fue divertido - dijo Olivia con una sonrisa

\- Y yo debería tomar el consejo de ambos porque cuando los niños se quedan conmigo ordeno comida o salimos a cenar, no se cocinar nada. Deberías enseñarme porque esto está buenísimo - dijo Elliot sonriendo

\- Gracias. Hable con Alex y me dijo que nos vería con la orden en el pool de los MS-13 a las 7 y 30am - dijo Olivia

\- Excelente, vamos a hacer que paguen - dijo Elliot

\- Eso es lo que espero y deseo - dijo Olivia con una mirada triste


	10. La bebita mimada de Stabler

**Todos los personajes de Law & Order SVU le pertenecen a Dick Wolf y NBC Universal. **

**Nota:** Las bandas reflejadas en esta fic las vi en un documental de NatGeo. Me pareció super interesante. Aunque creo que las suavice un poco, en la TV las pintan mucho peor jajaja

 **Capítulo 10**

 **La bebita mimada de Stabler**

A las 7 y 30 am Elliot y Olivia llegaron al pool, luego de que Elliot pasara un momento por su apartamento a cambiarse. Alex, Fin, John, Amanda y el capitán Cragen ya se encontraban hay con los agentes listos para entrar. Todos se pusieron los chalecos antibalas y entraron.

\- NYPD, pongan todos los manos en el aire donde pueda verlas - grito el agente Van Glover apuntando con su arma a los presentes. En ese instante Tito sale de uno de los cuartos de atrás muy enojado

\- Que demonios está pasando aquí? - grito Tito

\- Tenemos una orden para revisar el local, así que le doy de consejo que se haga a un lado - dijo Alex entregándole la orden

Tito estaba enojado, los hombres en la habitación empezaron a salir. Uno de estos hombres veía fijamente a Olivia. Ella los miro a todos sin prestarles mucha atención a ninguno hasta que uno de ellos le hablo a Tito y ella lo escucho.

\- Vámonos de aquí Tito, la orden es legal, deja a los detectives hacer su trabajo que no encontraran nada - dijo el hombre. Olivia al escucharlo todo su cuerpo se estremeció. Tomo los brazos del Capitán Cragen y de Elliot que estaban a cada lado de ella y los apretó muy fuerte, ambos voltearon a verla y esta parecía que se iba a desmayar. Tito y sus hombres ya habían salido del local.

\- Olivia que pasa? ¿Te sientes bien? - pregunto Elliot preocupado

\- Es el, nunca en mi vida voy a olvidar esas voces, él es uno de los que nos secuestró a Nick y a mí, estoy segura de eso - dijo Olivia temblando, aun aferrándose al Capitán Cragen y a Elliot

En esos momentos uno de los agentes de CSU salió de una de las oficinas con un par de armas, una placa y el Semper fi de Olivia en bolsas de evidencia, las acaba de sacar de una caja fuerte enterrada en el piso.

\- Aquí está la prueba del delito; las armas de servicio de los detectives, la placa de la detective Benson y su famoso collar - dijo el agente muy entusiasmado

\- Arréstenlos a todos y no pierdan de vista a Tito y el hombre que señalo Olivia - dijo Alex

Cuatro agentes salieron corriendo y arrestaron a Tito, sus secuaces y el resto de la banda. El compañero se llamaba Raúl García y era su mano derecha. Se los llevaron a SVU mientras que la CSU todavía registraba el local. Encontraron más armas, drogas e incluso dos cuerpos no identificados enterrados en el patio. Todo indicaba que habían dado con los asesinos al fin y era hora de hacerlos pagar. En SVU Fin, John y Elliot discutían sobre quien iba a interrogar a quien

\- Denme a García y quédense con Tito, él y yo tenemos cuentas que arreglar, lo quiero hacer sudar - dijo Elliot con una sonrisa maliciosa

\- Bueno, pero si tienes oportunidad mátalo - dijo Fin riendo

\- Es lo que se merece después de lo que le hizo a Nick y a Liv - dijo John

En eso Olivia salió del baño y se acercó a ellos

\- Y entonces a quien nos toca interrogar? - pregunto Olivia. Elliot, Fin y John se miraron pensando quien le diría a Olivia que no le iban a permitir formar parte del interrogatorio. Elliot decidió que lo haría él.

\- Fin y John interrogaran a Tito y yo me quedare con García; Olivia lo hicimos así porque creemos que es lo mejor para ti, no queremos que te haga más daño - dijo Elliot con una voz calmado esperando que Olivia gritara en protesta, pero no lo hizo

\- Está bien, me quedare del otro lado del vidrio, honestamente no tengo nada que hablar con ellos - dijo Olivia tranquila por lo que Elliot, John y Fin se sorprendieron por su reacción tan calmada.

Elliot, John y Fin entraron a la sala a interrogar a Tito y Raúl y dejaron a Olivia a fuera con Alex, Casey, Amanda y Cragen

Elliot entro a la sala con una sonrisa macabra y un odio en sus ojos. García lo miro de arriba a abajo con una mirada de molestia. En la otra sala John y Fin no habían terminado de entrar cuando Tito dijo que no diría nada y que quería a su abogado. García por lo menos no llamo a su abogado.

\- Ni te molestes en preguntarme nada por no hablare - dijo García

\- No me interesa hablar contigo, tu estas en mi lista asesino de policías; además la fiscal está haciendo un trato con Tito para entregar al jefe de los Zetas y te está echando la culpa a ti de todo lo que les paso a los detectives Nick Amaro y Olivia Benson y a la chica Erika Lebrom - dijo Elliot

\- Eso no es cierto, yo no hice nada - dijo García sobresaltado y empezando a mostrar miedo

\- Como tú digas, aunque vas a tener problemas intentando probar lo contrario dado que la detective Benson te identifico como uno de los secuestradores y además de que tus huellas están en la placa, el arma y el collar de la detective. Nadie nunca te dijo que es malo guardar recuerdo de asesinatos, más aun si son de policías; somos vengativos, en especial si se meten con uno de los nuestros - dijo Elliot y le dio un golpe en la cabeza a García, este se levantó molesto y Elliot lo sentó a la fuerza

\- Quiero un trato, matar a esos perros no fue mi idea y debimos haber matado a la perra de Benson - dijo García y Elliot lo volvió a golpear

\- No vuelvas a llamarlos perros y dudo que la fiscal te dé un trato a menos que tengas algo mejor de lo que Tito le está dando - dijo Elliot

\- Lo tengo, así que llame a su fiscal y tráigala aquí - dijo García y Elliot salió de la sala. Afuera Alex y Casey estaban sorprendidas mientras que Olivia parecía estar asustada

\- Se creyó todo lo que le dijiste más rápido que inmediatamente, que idiota - dijo Casey riendo

\- No me interesa, no voy a hacer un trato con un asesino de policías, me importa un comino lo que tenga que decir - dijo Alex

\- Alex hazlo por mí, escucha lo que tiene que decir, quiero que se pudra en prisión, pero no quiero ir a la corte a decir todo lo que nos hizo - dijo Olivia

\- Olivia yo lo quiero muerto y no lo conseguiré haciendo un trato - dijo Alex

\- Alex él va a sufrir más vivo en prisión que muerto; en prisión los Latin Kings se aseguraran de hacerle la vida miserable, eso es lo que quiero, que lo torturen como hizo con Nick y conmigo, la muerte es muy buena para el - dijo Olivia. Alex, Casey, Elliot, Fin, Jonh, Amanda y Cragen se quedaron en silencio pensativos de lo que Olivia acaba de decir

\- Tienes razón, lo hare porque es lo que tú quieres, si nos dice todo le daré cadena perpetua - dijo Alex

\- Gracias; chicos por favor quiero que diga el nombre del compañero que estaba con él y también quiero saber porque mato a Nick - dijo Olivia

\- Tranquila, lo haremos - dijo Elliot mientras él, Casey y Alex entraron a la sala de interrogatorios

\- Buenos días García, soy la fiscal Cabbot y ella es la fiscal Novak, vamos a ver que tienes para contar y dependiendo de eso te salvas de la pena de muerte - dijo Alex

\- Entendido, ¿qué es lo que quieres saber dulzura? - dijo García

\- Primero quien mato a Erika Lebrom y por qué?, ¿quién te ayudo a secuestrar a los detectives Benson y Amaro y por qué? - pregunto Alex

\- Todo fue idea de Tito, se enteró de que Erika era una Latin Queen porque una de sus perras la vio con Gloria, la novia de King Tone. La perra debía pagar por la traición así que Tito la invito al parque y nos dijo a José y a mí que la violáramos y torturáramos, luego el tomo una palanca y le dio en la cabeza. Hay dejo de gritar. Tito me pidió que secuestrara a Benson y Amaro porque creía que sabían mucho sobre el caso y porque en el tiroteo Benson estaba de lado de King Tone, ella de seguro le dijo todo lo que sabía y por eso Tone vendría por las cabezas de todos los MS-13. Eso era lo que Tito quería evitar - dijo García

\- Solo son palabras, no puedes probarlo y quiero el nombre de tu compañero en el secuestro o no hay trato - dijo Casey

-Tranquila fiera, todo a su tiempo, si puedo probarlo, tengo guardada la palanca con la que Tito golpeo a Erika - dijo García

\- Ok, escríbelo aquí - dijo Alex dándole un papel y un bolígrafo para que escribiera el lugar y Elliot se lo dio a Munch y a Fin para que lo ubicaran

\- Felices ahora? - pregunto García

\- No, dime el nombre de tu compañero - dijo Elliot

\- Para qué? Para que la suya, la detective Benson pueda dormir tranquila esta noche sabiendo que tiene a los asesinos de la molestia ambulante de su compañero - dijo García

\- Respeta García, créeme que no quieres molestar al agente Stabler, te matara, mira que ganas no le faltan - dijo Casey riendo

\- Eso ya lo sé, Benson debe ser la bebita mimada de Stabler; por algo estaba tan desesperada por ir a verlo - dijo García riendo

\- De que hablas? - pregunto Casey

\- Cuando estaba secuestrada llego un punto en el cual estaba asustada y se había convencido de que los íbamos a matar, creo que fue cuando mi compañero los apunto con el arma a la cabeza, se agarró a ese maldito collar que cargaba y dijo que quería hablar con su Elliot; yo creo que 3 días encerrada sin comida ni agua la volvieron más loca de lo que ya estaba - dijo García riendo

\- Mira psicópata bueno para nada dime el nombre del otro secuestrador antes que haga que tu pagues por ambos - dijo Elliot arrastrándolo a García a la ventana golpeando su cabeza con la reja de esta y luego dejándolo caer al suelo

\- Detengan al maniaco este - grito García a Casey y Alex

\- No podemos, no es uno de nuestros detectives, puede hacer lo que quiera - dijo Alex sonriendo

\- Dime el nombre o vas a atravesar esa ventana, te lo advierto - dijo Elliot agarrándolo en el cuello

\- Ok, está bien, su nombre era René Mejía y está muerto, no sobrevivo al disparo de los Latín Kings, estas contento maniaco - dijo García volviendo a caer en el suelo porque Elliot lo soltó

\- En ese instante Olivia entro a la sala, salto sobre la mesa, tomo a García del suelo y lo tiro en contra de la mesa; Elliot quería detenerla, pero Casey y Alex le hicieron señas para que no lo hiciera

\- Por qué? ¿Quiero saber porque Nick y no yo? porque la tomaron contra él? ¿Porque lo mataron? - dijo Olivia desesperada y casi llorando

\- Eso es algo que no puedo responder con certeza, él era una molestia por eso la agarramos con él, en cuanto a lo de matarlo tal vez Dios estaba de su lado ese día porque teníamos planeado matarlos a ambos y lo hubiéramos hecho si no hubieran llegado los Latín Kings - dijo García riendo

\- Si él era una molestia que serás tú? - dijo Olivia y tomo la silla y lo golpeo en la cabeza con ella. García cayó al suelo sangrando. Elliot levanto a Olivia por los aires y la saco de la sala de interrogación. Olivia pateo, golpeo y aruño a Elliot para que la soltara y le gritaba que lo hiciera mientras toda la SVU veía el espectáculo. García por su lado seguía sangrando y los paramédicos lo estaban revisando, aunque no parecía nada grave.

Olivia después de que Elliot la soltó salió corriendo y se encerró en uno de los cubículos del baño y rompió en lágrimas, Elliot entro al baño de damas y empezó a intentar que ella abriera la puerta del cubículo.


	11. Te Mentí

**Todos los personajes de Law & Order SVU le pertenecen a Dick Wolf y NBC Universal. **

**Nota 1:** Las bandas reflejadas en esta fic las vi en un documental de NatGeo. Me pareció super interesante. Aunque creo que las suavice un poco, en la TV las pintan mucho peor jajaja

 **Nota 2:** Este capítulo tiene alusiones a episodios de dos de mis tempos favoritas de SVU (7 Fault y 8 Burned). Mi episodio favorito es Philadelphia. También tiene alusiones a una de mis canciones favoritas de Celine Dion, quien note cual canción me dice en los comentarios.

 **Capítulo 11**

 **Te mentí**

\- Olivia sal por favor, hablemos - dijo Elliot

\- No, vete, no te quiero ver nunca más, déjame llorar a mi compañero en paz sin tener que escucharte a ti - dijo Olivia

\- Olivia por favor, solo quiero ayudarte - dijo Elliot

\- En serio? pero si tú eres la causa de la mitad de mis desgracias, vete, no te necesito, te odio y no te quiero ver nunca más – grito Olivia

\- Ok, hare lo que quieras, lo dejaste claro esta vez - dijo Elliot y salió del baño. Olivia empezó a llorar aún más incontrolablemente, no podía creer lo que había hecho.

Elliot por su lado se fue a la oficina de Cragen en donde estaban todos reunidos

\- Que ocurrió? ¿Que te dijo Olivia? ¿En dónde está? - pregunto Casey

\- En el baño aun, me odia, pensé que estábamos arreglando las cosas, damos un paso al frente y ahora son dos atrás, ella sencillamente no puede perdonarme - dijo Elliot

\- Dale tiempo, creo que todo lo que ha pasado últimamente ha sido demasiado para ella; el que tú te hayas ido, ser emparejada con Nick, el secuestro, su muerte, el que tu hayas regresado; ella no puede lidiar con todo, ahora es que se está dando cuentas de que no puede controlar cada aspecto de su vida - dijo Huang

\- Lo dudo, ella me culpa por todo lo que ha pasado, el tiempo no va a cambiar eso, menos en una persona tan terca como ella - dijo Elliot

\- Lo que la detective Benson necesita es un psiquiatra que la ayude con sus demonios, más nada - dijo Amanda

\- Para su información detective Rollins Olivia tiene más de un año y medio asistiendo a terapia conmigo y déjeme decirle que ella lo único que necesita es estar bien con este hombre, claro que ambos son tan tercos que primero se congelara el infierno antes de que se arreglen si uno de los dos no sede. Entienda que si Benson y Stabler están bien el mundo es bello y está en armonía, pero si están peleados pueden causar el comienzo de la 3era guerra mundial - dijo Huang señalando a Elliot

\- Yo fui culpado de comenzar esa guerra la vez que Olivia y Elliot se gritaron en medio de la SVU durante el caso de Gitano - dijo Cragen

\- Y yo no creo eso fue lo peor; cuando los casos de los Bennett casi se matan aquí y luego a la mañana siguiente estaban de mil amores; que paso entre las 11:30pm y las 7:30am del otro día no se - dijo Fin riendo

\- Ya basta, entendí el punto; voy a ir a la sala de conferencias, hare mi papeleo y me voy de aquí; gracias me convencieron Olivia estará mejor sin mi - dijo Elliot y se fue a la sala de conferencias molesto de haber tenido que escuchar todo eso.

Horas después Olivia se encontraba más tranquila sentada en su escritorio realizando el papeleo, aun se lo podían ver los ojos rojos, pero ya no estaba llorando. Elliot por su parte venia saliendo de la oficina de Cragen después de haber entregado su papeleo.

\- Feliz?, ya entregué todo a Cragen, no vas a tener que verme más nunca en tu vida, espero seas feliz - dijo Elliot a Olivia

\- Si, gracias, lo seré, ahora desaparece de mi vista, no quiero verte nunca más - dijo Olivia y volvió la mirada de nuevo a su computadora. Elliot lo sintió como una puñalada en el pecho, pero no dijo nada, sencillamente dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a los ascensores. Todos observaron la escena desde la oficina de Cragen preguntándose cuanto tiempo le tomaría a Olivia o a Elliot arrepentirse de lo que habían hecho, si es que en algún momento lo hacían.

Olivia volvía a subir la mirada y observo que estaba completamente sola, Elliot se había ido. Las lágrimas involuntariamente empezaron a correrle por sus mejillas, no podía creer lo que había hecho, de nuevo había dejado ir al hombre que ella sabía que amaba, no podía permitir eso; Elliot y ella habían pasado muchas malas situaciones y siempre encontraban la forma de superarlo, porque tenía esto que ser diferente, porque tenía que ser tan terca, ni dar su brazo a torcer o decir la verdad sobre lo que sentía, todo esto era ridículo, Huang le había advertido sobre este momento en terapia, era hora de darle una segunda oportunidad a Elliot y a ella misma de ser feliz y salir de ese agujero donde ella misma se estaba metiendo. En ese momento se levantó de la silla, tomo su chaqueta y salió de SVU, corrió por las escaleras hasta el estacionamiento para poder detener a Elliot.

Cuando el ascensor se abrió en el estacionamiento Elliot quedo en shock al ver a Olivia esperándolo, iba preguntarle que hacia allí, pero ella no le dio oportunidad.

\- Te mentí, nada de lo que dije es lo que realmente siento; te necesito más de lo que tú crees, tu eres la única persona que me contuvo y jamás me dejo caer como lo hice yo ahora, es porque tú eres mi fuerza cuando yo soy débil y además eres el único capaz de darme fe y hacerme creer; si te vas ahora no creo que mi corazón lo resista Elliot, te necesito más de lo que nunca he necesitado nada en mi vida, pero igual tengo miedo de que me dejes otra vez y vuelva a sentirme como me siento ahora, no quiero eso Elliot, te amo demasiado - dijo Olivia mientras las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de ambos. El camino hacia ella y puso sus manos a cada lado de su cara y con sus pulgares limpio sus mejillas

\- Lo siento, no tienes idea de cuánto lo siento amor; jamás quise herirte, solo quería protegerte, no quería arrastrarte a mi miseria, es increíble que aun así lo hice, lo lamento tanto; eres la mujer más importante en mi vida solo quiero lo mejor para ti y que seas feliz, creo que mereces algo mejor que todo este desastre en el que te he metido; Olivia te amo tanto que haciendo lo que creía mejor no me di cuenta del daño que te estaba haciendo, lo siento tanto mi Livi - dijo Elliot aun sosteniéndole y mirándola a los ojos. Olivia le dedico una tímida sonrisa.

\- Mejor consultas conmigo primero que considero mejor para mí antes de que me encierres en una caja de cristal - dijo Olivia sonriendo

\- No lo creo, el cristal se rompe y puedes salir herida - dijo Elliot también sonriendo y Olivia rio

\- Elliot en serio necesito saber que no me volverás a dejar, no creo poder vivir con eso si vuelve a ocurrir - dijo Olivia seriamente. Elliot la miro a los ojos y luego saco algo de su bolsillo, el collar con la placa de Semper Fidelis que le había mandado a Olivia después de que se fue, lo tomo y se lo puso en el cuello

\- Semper Fi, siempre fieles Olivia, te lo prometo jamás voy a dejarte pase lo que pase siempre estaré a tu lado, te amo - dijo Elliot. Olivia miro el collar y le sonrió a Elliot.

\- De donde lo sacaste?, pensé que lo tenían guardado como evidencia - dijo Olivia

\- Trabajar para Quántico tienes sus ventajas, no tengo que seguir las reglas de Alex y Casey - dijo Elliot riendo

\- Si, pero aun tienes que entenderte con ellas después - dijo Olivia riendo

\- No me preocupan, no les tengo miedo; te tengo más miedo a ti, tú si sabes darme en donde me duele - dijo Elliot

\- Hay pobrecito - dijo Olivia poniendo cara de perrito

\- No hagas eso, sabes que me manipulas con eso - dijo Elliot

\- Exactamente por eso lo hago, te amo Elliot - dijo Olivia mirándolo a los ojos

\- Y yo a ti Olivia - dijo Elliot y puso sus labios delicadamente sobre los de Olivia y la beso. El beso era dulce, pero cargado de sentimientos, emociones y mucha tensión sexual reprimida. Este comenzó a hacerse más y más apasionado, las lenguas de cada uno exploraban cada rincón de la boca del otro; Elliot puso sus manos es el cabello de Olivia acariciándolo mientras ella tenía sus manos alrededor de su cuello. Después de unos minutos se separaron cuando empezó a faltarles el aire.

\- Créeme que quería hacer eso desde el momento en que te conocí - dijo Elliot sonriendo

\- Créeme que yo igual, vamos a casa - dijo Olivia y Elliot y ella se fueron hasta el auto tomados de la mano.


	12. Detective Nicolas Stabler

**Todos los personajes de Law & Order SVU le pertenecen a Dick Wolf y NBC Universal. **

**Nota 1:** Las bandas reflejadas en esta fic las vi en un documental de NatGeo. Me pareció super interesante. Aunque creo que las suavice un poco, en la TV las pintan mucho peor jajaja

 **Nota 2:** Este capítulo tiene alusiones a CSI, que es otra de mis series favoritas. Todo el que me conoce sabe que no podría sobrevivir sin The X Files, SVU, CSI NY, Criminal Intent, CSI, The Mentalist y Doctor Who. Las necesito para vivir jajaja

 **M por este capítulo**

 **Capítulo 12**

 **Epilogo**

 **Detective Nicolás Alexander Stabler**

2 años después

Olivia se encontraba acostada en su nueva cama en su nueva casa en Long Island. Hace solo una semana que se había mudado y aún quedaban muchas cosas por desempacar, pero en ese momento no iba a preocuparse por eso, lo único que ella quería en ese instante era que su esposo viniera a acompañarla en la cama.

\- Sr Stabler, ya termino de convertir la casa en la prisión de Rikers - grito Olivia hacia el pasillo. En ese instante Elliot entro a la habitación y se acostó a si lado en la cama

\- Sra. Stabler, no es ilegal querer ser precavido, más cuando se sabe que cosas ocurren en este mundo - dijo Elliot dándole un beso

\- Bueno Sr Stabler también déjeme recordarle que ya no estamos en Manhattan, estamos en Shinnecock Hills, aquí no existe tanto peligro - dijo Olivia dándole pequeños besos en el cuello

\- El mal está en todas partes, usted debería saber eso Capitana Stabler - dijo Elliot besándola en la boca y poniendo sus manos en su cabello. Había tocado el nervio, cuando Elliot quería ganar una discusión bastaba con llamar Olivia Capitana; a ella la habían nombrado capitana de SVU hace unos 11 meses cuando Cragen se retiró pero aún no le gustaba que la llamaran así y Elliot lo sabía y lo usaba para molestarla.

\- Lo sé Agente Stabler, pero creo que usted está viendo mucho CSI y ya está paranoico - dijo Olivia riendo mientras le desabrochaba los botones de la camisa del pijama.

\- Lo dudo y en este momento está entrando en terreno peligroso Capitana y no creo que pueda salir de esta - dijo Elliot besando su boca y luego bajando hasta el cuello y sus brazos

\- Y quien le dijo a usted agente que quería salir de esta? - dijo Olivia con una sonrisa pícara y poniendo sus manos en sus pantalones

Elliot continúo acariciando muy despacio a Olivia en la espalda, su cara sus brazos, y poco a poco las carisias de ambos se volvieron más atrevidas. Luego las carisias se volvieron más íntimas cuando Elliot bajo su mano hasta el sexo de Olivia y empezó a masturbarla con sus dedos, haciendo una presión circular en su clítoris. Olivia se mordía la boca, está muy caliente, pero no quería hacer ningún ruido que pudiera despertar a Nicolás, quien dormía en la habitación contigua. Oliva movía las caderas hacia las manos de Elliot y él podía ver en su cara de placer, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, su boca entreabierta y respiraba con más y más dificultad mientras sus carisias aumentaban. Elliot empezó a penetrarla con sus dedos, estos se perdían en su interior, lubricados por todo el flujo que Olivia emanaba. La boca de Elliot se apodero de uno de los pezones de Olivia y se mantuvo ahí hasta que ella se corrió en medio de espasmo y gemidos que intentaba con mucha dificultad reprimir.

Olivia se sentó sin decir una palabra y luego empezó a bajar hasta que hundió su cabeza entre las piernas de Elliot y dijo

\- No hagas ni un solo sonido o me detendré – dijo Olivia con una sonrisa perversa

En ese momento Olivia se apodero del pene de Elliot con su boca, ella estaba tan feliz por el orgasmo y decidió devolverle el favor. Elliot podía sentir esa boca tan suave, húmeda y cálida volviéndolo loco; el no tardo en alcanzar el éxtasis y Olivia lamio sus fluidos a medida que se esparcían por todo su pene. Olivia volvió a meter el pene en su boca, mientras acariciaba sus pelotas con sus manos, Elliot parecía estar listo para más y Olivia también.

\- Liv, amor, necesito sentirme dentro tuyo – dijo Elliot

\- Yo también mi amor, pero me preocupa que Nicolás despierte por el ruido – dijo Olivia

\- Vamos, seremos muy silenciosos amor, lo hemos sido hasta ahora – dijo Elliot introduciendo uno de sus dedos en la vagina de Olivia

Olivia no respondió, solo tomo el pene de Elliot y lo puso ella misma en la entrada su vagina y empezó a empujarlo adentro ella misma, inmediatamente Elliot la ayudo con eso. Por un momento se quedaron así, los dos se habían hecho uno y el tiempo parecía haberse detenido, el aire no soplaba y el mundo se encontraba en silencio total y solo era perceptible el sonido de sus respiraciones. Un rato después comenzó el inevitable movimiento de sus caderas y con cada entrada y salida se hacía frenético, algo que ni el mismo Elliot sentía que podía controlar

\- Elliot por no pares, sigue, masss rapidoooo – dijo Olivia

\- Si mi amor, ¿si te gusta cómo se siente esto? – dijo Elliot mientras subía el ritmo

\- Uyy si El, no pares nunca – dijo Olivia moviéndose junto con el

\- Jamás lo haría, te amo Olivia – dijo Elliot

\- Yo también te amo Elliot – dijo Olivia mientras el sentía como la presión en su pene se hacía más grande. Todo el cuerpo de Olivia se estremecía y tenía contracciones, se podía ver en su cara que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas contener los gritos y los gemidos.

La pelvis de Elliot rozaba el clítoris de Olivia con cada embestida, ninguno de los dos podía creer lo que estaban sintiendo, se encontraban al borde de un nuevo orgasmo

\- El me voy a correerrr, ya no puedo contenerlo más – dijo Olivia

\- Vente para mí, mi amor, yo tampoco puedo controlarlo más – dijo Elliot mientras todo ese placer se juntó en ambos, sus cuerpos más unidos y apretados uno contra el otro; seguidamente ambos se vinieron en un orgasmo extremadamente fuerte y prologando en donde se besaban frenéticamente tratando de no hacer ruido alguno.

Olivia cayo exhausta junto a Elliot, ambos respirando con dificultad, sudorosos, escuchando los agitados latidos de sus corazones, pero lo más importante era lo satisfechos que estaban.

\- Eso estuvo increíble – dijo Olivia intentando estabilizar su respiración

\- Si, y no despertamos a Nicolás – dijo Elliot sonriendo

\- Cierto, deberíamos dormir un poco antes que despierte – dijo Olivia

\- Si amor, descansa, te amo – dijo Elliot acercando a Olivia a su pecho y dándole un beso en la frente y luego otro en la boca

\- Yo también te amo, dulces sueños – dijo Olivia mientras ambos se quedaban dormidos acurrucados uno al otro

Habían pasado solo 15 minutos desde que Elliot y Olivia se habían quedado dormidos cuando escucharon un llanto por la radio en su mesa de noche.

\- Dios me parece que Nicky se despertó enojado - dijo Olivia

\- Si y seguramente tiene algo que ver con que lo llames Nicky; ¿acaso Amaro no odiaba que lo llamaras así? que te hace pensar que nuestro hijo es diferente? - dijo Elliot riendo

\- Ah es que no puedo evitarlo, suena adorable - dijo Olivia mientras ella y Elliot caminaban por el pasillo a la habitación de Nicolás

Nicolás Alexander Stabler, llamado así por el hombre que dio la vida por la de su madre; era un bebe de solo de dos meses de nacido, tenía los ojos de su padre y la boca de su madre, era adorable. Nicolás al observar a sus padres en el borde de la cuna dejo de llorar, Elliot lo tomo en sus brazos y Olivia acaricio delicadamente su carita.

\- Que paso amor?, hoy no quieres dejarnos dormir a tu padre y a mí - dijo Olivia dulcemente

\- No lo sé, pero alguien necesita con urgencia un cambio - dijo Elliot riendo y Olivia lo tomo y lo llevo a la mesa de cambio y le cambio el pañal. Al terminar ambos se dieron cuenta que Nicolás se había vuelto a quedar dormido.

\- Me parece que el único problema que este bebe tenía era el pañal sucio, dios pero que delicado, se parece a su papá - dijo Olivia volviéndolo a poner en su cuna

\- Bueno, pero hizo todo un escándalo, es fiero igual a su madre - dijo Elliot

\- Entonces espero que no entre a la NYPD porque si no pobre de su capitán si tiene nuestro temperamento - dijo Olivia

\- Las probabilidades de que eso no pase son nulas, matara a alguien si lo llaman Nicky, como Richard ahora si lo llamas Dickie - dijo Elliot

\- Oh si, vi la cara que puso cuando John lo llamo así; entendí el punto cariño, solo lo llamare Nicolás o Nick, así nos ahorramos el problema - dijo Olivia riendo

\- Bien porque me gusta así, Detective Nicolás Stabler, suena bien - dijo Elliot sonriendo

\- Si cariño suena bien, solo recuérdame algo - dijo Olivia

\- Que mi amor? - dijo Elliot

\- Haberme retirado de la NYPD cuando él entre porque bajo ningún concepto quiero ser su jefa, pagaría todo lo que le hicimos a Cragen - dijo Olivia

\- Oh sé que lo harías; creamos el problema y ahora en la NYPD que se encargue otro - dijo Elliot riendo

\- Si, pero uno divertido de crear; y además tú tienes otros 5 problemas de qué preocuparte, lo bueno es que ya sabes que dos de esos no entraran a la NYPD de seguro - dijo Olivia riendo y le dio un besito en la boca, apago la luz de la habitación de Nicolás y se dirigieron a la suya

\- Si qué bueno 2 menos de que preocuparme, solo me quedan los otros 5 - dijo Elliot

\- 5?, cariño hay otro Stabler del que no me has contado - pregunto Olivia sorprendida

\- No mi amor, yo hablo mucho de esta Stabler, es muy bella, tiene cabello y ojos chocolate y una habilidad innata para meterse en problemas rápido - dijo Elliot ya en la cama y le dio un beso a Olivia que se encontraba junto a el

\- Si vamos al caso todos los Stabler tienen esa habilidad - dijo Olivia riendo

\- Eso no lo pongo en duda, pero me encanta - dijo Elliot también riendo

\- A mi igual, te amo Elliot - dijo Olivia

\- Y yo a ti, siempre fieles - dijo Elliot

\- Siempre fieles - dijo Olivia y se besaron y se quedaron dormidos acurrucados uno al otro.

La luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana hacia brillar el Semper Fi, siempre colgado al cuello de Olivia, este aun representaba todo lo que ella y Elliot habían vivido, pero ahora también representaba el recuerdo de Nick y todo lo que su familia y ella tenían por vivir.

 **FIN**

 **Nota 3:** Este es el fin de esta historia. Espero les haya gustado. Así es como sueño que termine SVU. ¿Soñar no cuesta nada verdad? Dígame sus opiniones en los comentarios porfi. **BENSLER FOREVER**


End file.
